Cambios en la Nieve
by Latvflu
Summary: El frío se siente en Rusia y Lituania no se siente muy bien, una mañana se desmaya y surge la preocupación en la casa de Braginski. Luego un descubrimiento hace que todo se vuelva tenso, muchos cambios habrán en el camino. ¡Mpreg! y transex.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Sufrimiento ajeno (?) Transformación de sexo.

**Aclaraciones:** Rusia y Lituania llevan una relación formalizada desde hacía un tiempo, el nombre para Ucrania será Katyusha y se referirá a Iván de distintas formas (Iván, Vanya, etc.), entre Estonia y Letonia **NO **hay una relación de pareja. (a menos de que surja algo ;3)

* * *

><p><strong>Cambios en la Nieve<strong>

**Empieza a nevar.**

Esa noche había dormido con él, no era algo extraño, lo hacían a menudo, y la verdad es que con el clima de la casa del ruso era bastante agradable tener una persona al lado que te brinde calor, pero esa noche en particular había algo que le molestaba, no está seguro, pero sentía que algo podría andar mal consigo mismo.

Se removió incomodo entre las sabanas, no importaba de qué forma estuviera, no podía conciliar el sueño, hasta que sintió la mirada penetrante del ruso sobre su espalda.

-¿No puedes dormir?-preguntó preocupado.

-Parece que no.-dijo volteándose a verlo. Hasta ese momento había intentado de todo, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea bastante agradable.- ¿Puedo abrazarte para dormir?

-Si te ayuda de algo no hay problema.-dijo el rubio acercando su almohada a la otra.

-Gracias.-el castaño se acomodo en el pecho del ruso, escuchó el latir del corazón del más alto, unos compases tranquilos lo iban arrullando de a poco, parecía que eso era lo que le faltaba para dormir, mientras una mano acariciaba su cabello.

-Buenas noches Lituania.-dijo antes que este lograra conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente Lituania se despertó temprano, igual que de costumbre, se vistió, sin hacer ruido, y fue a preparar el desayuno antes de que el resto de los habitantes de la casa despertaran.

-Les haré algo de dulces y pan negro- pensó mientras ponía la tetera para preparar el té y se disponía a preparar el pan de centeno.- ¡Oh!, pero a Iván le gusta el pastel de chocolate, me pregunto sí quedará... ¡Ugh!-extrañado por el repentino dolor miró a su estomago, no era normal que algo así le pasará, así simplemente lo ignoró.-Menos mal, queda un pedazo.-murmuró revisando la nevera.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rusia, este acababa de despertar y se estaba vistiendo cuando escuchó un estruendo desde la cocina, salió de su habitación y corrió hasta encontrarse con Lituania tirado en el suelo, al igual que los utensilios de cocina, aferrándose el estomago mientras temblaba.

-¡¿Toris?-iba a socorrerlo, pero cuando lo movió el lituano soltó una exclamación de dolor justo cuando Edward y Raivis, aun en pijamas, entraban a la cocina.

-No me muevas,...por favor...

-Edward, llama a un doctor.-ordenó el ruso.-Toris, no puedo dejarte aquí. Raivis, abre las puerta de mi dormitorio.-dijo el ruso levantando al lituano.

-¡Ngh!-exclamó cerrando los ojos.

-Aguanta un poco.-dijo mientras iba subiendo la escalera, el pequeño Raivis abrió la puerta del dormitorio y Rusia dejo a Lituania sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con el cobertor.-El doctor ya está en camino.

-G-gracias...-apenas abrió los ojos al decir eso y otra punzada le hizo retorcerse de dolor.

-Raivis, trae un poco de té para Toris.-dijo suavemente mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-E-enseguida.-dijo el menor corriendo a la cocina.

-¿T-te quedarás c-conmigo...?-preguntó el castaño sacando la mano del cobertor.

-Da.-respondió sosteniendo la mano del lituano, al hacerlo este sonrió, pero Iván sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa.- ¿Toris? Cielos, se ha desmayado.

-¡Señor Rusia! El doctor ha llegado.-Estonia era seguido por un hombre de traje.

-Adelante.-dijo con su típica sonrisa escalofriante mientras se hacía a un lado, pero notó que Toris lo tenía bien sujeto.

El doctor, tras recuperarse del susto que provocó aquella sonrisa y ver como el paciente se aferraba al hombre de bufanda, dijo al de ojos amatista que podía quedarse y ayudarle.

Estonia salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta, bajo hasta la cocina y vio a Raivis preparando un té para Toris.

-Será mejor esperar para eso.-le indicó acariciándole la cabeza al menor.

-¿Lituania va a estar bien?-preguntó dejando la taza a un lado y abrazando al de lentes.

-Claro que sí, Raivis. Va a estar bien.-susurró tratando de tranquilizar al menor.

* * *

><p>-Es todo lo que puedo hacer.-dijo el doctor guardando su indumentaria.-Sería más seguro llevarlo al hospital en cuanto despierte, y si sigue sintiendo dolor que tome una de estas pastillas, así soportara el viaje.<p>

-Gracias doctor.-dijo el ruso, ahora guiándolo a la salida.-Iremos a la consulta tan pronto como sea posible.

-Eso espero.-dijo colocándose la gabardina.-Los estaré esperando.

-спасибо (gracias).-al abrir la puerta pudo ver que comenzaba una ventisca.-Tenga cuidado en el camino.

-La tormenta apenas está empezando, llegaré al hospital antes de que se haga peligrosa.-rió el hombre mientras se colocaba su sombrero y se dirigía al vehículo que había quedado estacionado en frente de la casa.

-Señor Rusia, ¿cómo esta Toris?-preguntó Raivis llevando una bandeja con la infusión para el mayor de los bálticos.

-Va a estar bien.-dijo sonriendo, pero no con esa sonrisa diabólica, sino que con una amable.-Yo le llevaré esto.

-S-sí... pero... ¿qué paso aquí?-murmuró cuando el mayor ya estuvo lejos.

Desde el pasillo se pudo escuchar el rechinar de una puerta al abrirse y al cerrarse, lo que al mismo tiempo despertó de Toris.

-Mmh...-Lituania abrió los ojos cuando Iván entraba.- ¿Eh? Rusia-san, no tenia porque molestarse... yo...-dijo levantándose bruscamente.- ¡Ugh!

-El doctor dijo que debías reposar, ¿da?-dejando la bandeja en el velador para luego ayudar al castaño a recostarse nuevamente.-Iremos al hospital en cuanto puedas levantarte.

-¿Qué me ocurrió?

-Ah...-sonrió tras su bufanda.-Pues veras, te desmayaste y llamamos a un doctor, te examinó, pero puso una cara de miedo cuando escucho con el estetoscopio. Dijo que sería mejor revisarte en el hospital, así que iremos en cuanto puedas moverte un poco y disminuya la ventisca.

-¿Eso es todo?-le parecía demasiado simple... faltaba información.

-Net (no)-Rusia se puso algo nervioso y agachó un poco la cabeza.-, es que no entendí a lo que se refería.

-Ya veo.-dijo el lituano.- ¿Es necesario esperar a que pase la ventisca?

-Cuando se trata del general invierno es mejor esperar.-dijo Iván.-Además sería un desperdicio dejar esto, lo preparo Raivis.-acercándole la taza.

-Gracias.-sonrió recibiendo la taza.

* * *

><p>-Parece que la ventisca ya paso.-dijo Edward mirando por la ventana.-Quitare la nieve de la entrada al cobertizo, mientras ve a decirle a Lituania que se prepare.<p>

-Claro Edward.-dice Raivis antes de salir corriendo al cuarto del ruso.

-¡Letonia, no corras por las escaleras!-le reclamó el de lentes antes de salir.

El menor llego a la habitación de su jefe, antes de meter la pata como siempre, milagrosamente, se detuvo a pensar lo que haría y luego tocó la puerta.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Rusia abriendo la puerta.

-L-la ventisca ya cesó, Edward está quitando la nieve para llevar a Toris al hospital.

-Gracias por avisarnos. Ve a ayudar a tu hermano, yo ayudare a Toris, ¿sí?

-S-sí señor Rusia.-dijo apresurándose a bajar la escalera.

-Cuanta energía.-admiró el de ojos amatista volviendo dentro de su habitación.- ¿Toris, ya puedes levantarte?

-Creo que sí.-dijo bajando de la cama.- ¡Wo!-iba a caer, pero Rusia lo sostuvo.-G-gracias, Iván.

-Parece que aun te tiemblan las piernas. Déjame ayudarte.-sonrió luego de que el castaño se sentara. Le ato las agujetas y luego bajaron a la primera planta. Toris se iba sosteniendo de Iván, de cierta forma era reconfortante estar así de cerca del rubio. Llegaron a la entrada e Iván le coloco el abrigo sobre los hombros.

-Gracias.-dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarlo y un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-No es nada.-respondió el más alto.- ¿Vamos?-extendiendo una mano al castaño.

-sí.-dijo este tomándola.

* * *

><p>Raivis se quedo en casa por si legaba alguien más o necesitaban algo para el regreso. Edward condujo hasta el hospital, mientras que Rusia iba de copiloto indicándole las calles que debían tomar y Lituania iba dormitando en el asiento de atrás.<p>

Tardaron cerca de veinte minutos en llegar al hospital, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera tanto tráfico justo después de una ventisca? Tras estacionar despertaron a Toris y bajaron del auto, pero al hacerlo, el lituano sintió otra punzada que casi lo tira al piso de no ser porque Iván y Edward lo sostuvieron a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No necesitas que te cargue?-ofrecieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No se preocupen... sólo necesito respirar un poco.-dijo el castaño antes de mirarlos claramente agotado.-Bien, andando.-animó enderezándose para luego avanzar sujeto de los dos más altos.

...

-Bien señor Lorinaitis, el doctor lo llamará en un momento, por favor espere en la sala que esta por el pasillo a la derecha.-dijo la secretaria con ese tono amable y automático que suelen utilizar todas las enfermeras ejecutivas.

-Gracias.-dijo el lituano para luego volver a sostenerse de los rubios.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te cargue?-cuestionó el ruso.

-Estoy completamente seguro.-le respondió con una gotita en la cabeza.-Además ya les he causado suficientes problemas, apostaría que ni siquiera han desayunado.-ambos rubios desviaron la mirada, los había atrapado, _ojalá __luego __no __le __pregunte __a __Raivis_, fue el pensamiento que cruzo por sus mentes.

-"_Toris __Lorinaitis __pase __al __box __15__"_.-se escucho del altoparlante.

-Eso sí fue rápido.-apremió Iván, ni siquiera habían llegado a sentarse. Fue cuando entraron al box que notaron que el doctor que atendía al castaño era el mismo que había ido a su casa.-Qué coincidencia, no pensé que nos veríamos sin que otro doctor le avisara que estábamos aquí.

-Bueno, bueno. Veamos que le ocurre a Lorinaitis.-dijo el doctor levantándose de su asiento. Pero no fue sólo un chequeo, no, término pasando casi por todos los scanner, ultrasonidos y ecografías que había en el hospital, todo para llegar a una conclusión que los especialistas luego nombrarían como un caso "EXTRAÑO".-Bien, tras todos estos exámenes pudimos determinar que la estructura ósea de Lorinaitis está cambiando. El motivo llegara dentro de momento.-un fax llegó al box quince.-Justo a tiempo. Bueno, para hacer más raro el caso, sin mencionar que no son humanos, sino países, es que su cuerpo, señor, se está adaptando a una estructura femenina debido a que posee un tiempo de gestación de casi dos meses.

El silencio fue lo único que lleno el lugar durante un buen rato hasta que fue interrumpido por un "kol kol kol kol kol" incesante.

* * *

><p>-No es momento de bromas, señor.-dijo Toris tomándolo a la ligera.<p>

-No estoy mintiendo.-dijo el doctor seriamente. La cara de Toris cambio a una mueca desencajada.

-¡¿Cómo?... Es decir, ¡soy un hombre! ¡Eso es biofísicamente imposible!

-Eres una nación. No un humano.-le recordó el de ojos amatista preocupándose por el comienzo de un ataque histérico en el castaño, sobre todo porque en los lituanos estos suelen terminar en...

-¡Pero no es lógico! Hasta donde sé y he comprobado hasta ahora, se suponía que tenía el cuerpo de un humano ¡MACHO!-enfatizando esta última palabra.

-Es porque eres una nación, las naciones cambian de acuerdo a sus habitantes, ¿por qué no iría a cambiar su cuerpo también?-dijo el doctor ajustándose las gafas.-También estoy sorprendido por esto... nunca ha pasado.

-¿Por qué duele tanto?

-¿Qué?-Edward estaba parado en la puerta, apoyado en ella realmente, a punto de caer.- ¿Toris va a...?-se retiro de la habitación y luego se escuchó un grito, ¿frustrado?, desde el techo

-Me pregunto si el pequeño Raivis reaccionara de la misma forma.-dijo Rusia divertido.

-¿Eh?-se asustó el lituano lamentándolo por él menor.-Señor Rusia, eso significa... No, volviendo al tema, he sido durante siglos un hombre, y me estoy transformando e-en una mujer, ¡¿tiene idea del daño/trastorno que me provocará eso?

-Me hago una idea.-dijo el doctor mirando el expediente, la parte psiquiátrica, del castaño.-Pero tengo en mente un par de psiquiatras que podrían ayudarlo... y disculpe por preguntar, pero ¿Quién es el padre?

-Yo.-dijo el ruso sonriendo tras su bufanda.

-¿La depresión endógena y, por lo que veo, bipolar es hereditaria?

-_Un __nuevo __problema __que __agregar __a __la __lista_.-pensó el doctor.-Me temo que sí.

-¿Eh? Toris, ¿eso no significa que eres endógeno bipolar?

-No, Rusia, yo sólo soy depresivo, el bipolar eres tú.

-Ah, sí, algunas personas me lo han dicho.-sonrió el ruso.

* * *

><p>Horas después, en casa, los tres adultos entraron sin emitir palabra alguna, dos de ellos fueron directo al cuarto de Toris y el otro se sentó en la mesa cruzando las manos para apoyar su cabeza en ellas.<p>

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué tiene Toris?-pregunto el menor de los eslavos.

-Toris va a estar bien, no quieres saber que tiene y no quiero recordarlo.-dijo Edward, con lo cual sólo logro preocupar al pequeño letón.-Ve a hacer algo, no te me quedes mirando.

-..._Es __la __primera __vez __que __me __trata __así_.-lloriqueo en su interior se fue a hablar con la ucraniana que había llegado hace no más de quince minutos.

-¿Ya llegaron?

-Sí... pero no quieren hablar.-dijo tristemente a la mayor.

-Y yo que les traía un pie.-se lamento la ucraniana.-Bueno, s-sí les damos un momento puede que quieran habla.

-Tiene razón señorita.-dijo el menor sonriendo condescendientemente.-y puede que para entonces lleguen la señorita Natalia y el señor Félix.

* * *

><p>-¿Estas enojado?-jamás lo había visto así. Se recriminaba por el estado de ánimo del castaño, es decir, a él le parecía encantadora la idea de tener un niño que mimar en casa, pero si consideraba lo que le ocurría al lituano no era nada bonito.-Lo siento.<p>

-Nada se va a remediar con un "lo siento", lo hecho, hecho esta. Sólo debo acostumbrarme... ¡¿pero cómo se supone que lo haré? Esto duele y encima me hará cambiar, para siempre. No quiero eso, no podre acostumbrarme.-le gritó al rubio mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Toris,-puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del más bajo.-sé que es mi culpa, y realmente me gustaría cambiar de lugar contigo si eso pudiera quitarte el dolor, pero no puedo, por eso...déjame ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó el lituano dejando caer sus lágrimas.

-Porque te amo.-dijo abrazándolo. Si cierto americano o polaco supiera lo que acaba de decir, está más que seguro de que lo molestaría por el resto de su larga existencia.-y no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

-¿De verdad?

-Da, Toris, de verdad.

Un rato después, con todo el melodrama hormonal superado porque Rusia logró encontrar las palabras adecuadas sin dejar que su bipolaridad saliera a flote, se encontraban hablando de cosas triviales y cosas que pasarían cuando el bebé naciera, Lituania notó algo que resultaría algo extraño, y problemático, para el futuro.

-Rusia, si vamos a tener una micro-nación, tendremos que casarnos, también preguntará por qué las fotos en las que aparezco antes de esta fecha luzco como lo que soy ahora y no lo que conocerá y, esa micro-nación, uno de estos días se independizará... ¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Ahora que lo dices...-un momento de silencio entre los dos.-Acabo de caer en cuenta de eso... Kol.

* * *

><p>¡Marii gracias por las correcciones y resolver mi dilema con tus consejos ^^, Hanna gracias por la ayuda con el titulo!<p>

Review`s?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Transformación de sexo. Polonia (?)

**Aclaraciones:** Rusia y Lituania llevan una relación formalizada desde hacía un tiempo(sólo sus hermanos y hermanas y Polonia están al tanto), el nombre para Ucrania será Katyusha y se referirá a Iván de distintas formas (Iván, Vanya, etc.), entre Estonia y Letonia **NO **hay una relación de pareja. (a menos de que surja algo ;3)

Lamento la demora, es que lo escribí y luego no me gustó y lo cambie y al final lo termine escribiendo como cinco veces! Pero aquí esta el segundo cap. Además que estaba postulando y matriculándome en la universidad c:

Realmente lamento la demora t.t

* * *

><p><strong>El paisaje se tiñe de blanco<strong>

-Kol.-fue lo único que Rusia pudo articular al final de su respuesta. No se le había pasado por la cabeza algo así, como mucho había llegado a imaginar lo que le haría a su futuro yerno, si resultaba que tenían una niña, o lo feliz que estaría de recibir a su nuera en casa, si es que nacía un varón.

-Me siento viejo de sólo pensarlo.-rió Lituania colocando una mano nerviosa tras su cabeza. Rusia lo miró un tanto sorprendido y luego no puedo evitar sonreír en respuesta a lo dicho por Toris.

-Es verdad.-dijo al final mientras abrazaba al lituano.

Escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se separaron perezosamente, y cuando Toris iba a levantarse para abrir la dichosa puerta, Iván se lo impidió diciendo.- "Adelante."-y poniéndose de pie para parecer más autoritario de lo que ya parecía para los demás. Fue entonces cuando entró el pequeño letón tímidamente.

-E-el almuerzo estará servido en cinco minutos.-anunció mirando nervioso a los dos mayores.-L-la señorita Katyusha se encuentra aquí, p-permiso.-se retiró rápidamente dejando la puerta abierta, entonces vieron asomarse a la ucraniana.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo.-dijo mientras entraba cerrando la puerta tras de sí y conteniendo esas lagrimas que nunca dejaban de opacar sus ojos azules.

-Buenos días Katyusha. /-Buenos días señorita.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No ha interrumpido nada, acabábamos de finalizar nuestra conversación.-explicó el lituano.

-Menos mal.-suspiró la mayor quitando una lágrima escurridiza.-Me he enterado de lo ocurrido esta mañana y he querido ver cómo te encuentras Lituania.-se explicó con su característico tono maternal.

-Gracias por la preocupación.- respondió Lituania para luego mirar a Iván y ponerse de acuerdo en algo, antes de volver a dirigir la palabra a la rubia.-No es nada grave, así que no se preocupe.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso.-admitió la ucraniana juntando sus manos en modo de rezo.

-Katyusha, luego nos gustaría hablar de algo contigo y Raivis, si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro que no es una molestia Iván.-respondió la mujer emocionada.-Será mejor que no hagamos esperar a los demás, permiso.-dice retirándose de la habitación dejándolos a solas nuevamente.

Lituania contemplo al rubio durante un rato, sabía que debían decirle a los demás, pero le preocupaba el cómo lo tomarían, y si era correcto decírselos tan pronto, el prefería esperar, pero la cosa era distinta si Iván había decidido decirlo, porque nadie sería capas de detener su lado impulsivo.

-¿Iván, es seguro decirles sobre esto tan pronto?-preguntó haciendo que le más alto se acercara a él. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminaron hasta la puerta.

-Es mejor decírselos cuanto antes, si no lo hacemos se preocuparan en vano.-explicaba Iván mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ellos.-Además, de sólo imaginar la cara que pondrán letonia y Polonia me hacen reír.

-¡¿Eh?-se alarmó Lituania. Pobres Raivis y Felixs, pero que se le iba a hacer, Iván es así de retorcido a veces. Suspiró mientras continuaban caminando por el pasillo.-_Si tan sólo no fuera así._

* * *

><p>-La sopa ha quedado muy buena.-apremió Edward haciendo sonrojar a Ucrania, ella se había ofrecido a ayudar al letón con el pequeño desastre que tenía en la sopa, cuando aun no llegaban los demás. Letonia hacía rato que competía con el color rojo de su traje.<p>

-Es verdad, y la carne también ha quedado bien.-dijo Iván mientras se serbia su quinto vaso de vodka. Letonia vio como Ucrania le sonreía apoyando el cumplido dado por Iván.

Mientras todos comían y hablaban haciendo cumplidos y bromas, Lituania se dedicaba a mirar el plato, casi intacto, frente a él, apenas y había probado bocado. No era que no le gustara aquello, de hecho lo encontró delicioso cuando comió los primeros bocados, pero luego aquel placer se vio transformado en el más rotundo desagrado, a duras penas podía soportar el aroma que emanaba la comida y sentía que estaba a punto de salir corriendo al baño, pero su cara permanecía inmutable con una sonrisa que hacía pensar que todo estaba bien y que sólo aguardaba a que descendiera la temperatura de la comida. Estaba pasando completamente desapercibido, pero la atenta mirada del ruso se detuvo sobre él durante el suficiente rato como para notar que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué ocurre Lituania? ¿No tienes hambre?

-No es nada.-sonrió nervioso el aludido.

-¿Seguro? Luces un poco verde.-observó la ucraniana.

-De verdad que no es na...-hasta ahí quedó su intento de ocultarlo, sus manos automáticamente cubrieron su boca antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, haciendo que todos se alarmaran.

Decidieron dejar el almuerzo hasta ahí. Ahora todos tenían frente a ellos una taza de té, café o agua de hierbas, como era el caso de Toris.

-Siento mucho lo de hace un momento.-decía Toris con un aura depresiva envolviéndolo.

-No hay problemas, debió ser porque estás enfermo.-dijo el letón quitándole importancia al tema.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy enfermo.-dijo el lituano dando un sorbo a su taza y dejando perplejos a Ucrania y a Letonia.

-¿Van a decirles ahora?-se alarmó el estonio parándose bruscamente del sillón.

-Es mejor así.-dijeron Iván y Toris al mismo tiempo.

-P-p-pero...-logró articular el estonio antes de sentarse silenciosamente por la mirada asesina que le dirigía Rusia.

-Escuchen con atención lo que les vamos a decir.-Rusia dejo su tasa sobre la mesa.- ¿Da?-los dos aludidos asintieron dejando las tasas sobre la mesa también, precaución que Lituania les había pedido tomar vía señas.

-Como están enterados por lo ocurrido hoy he acabado en el hospital.-introdujo el lituano.

-Sí.-asintieron los oyentes.

-En aquel lugar le hicieron muchos exámenes porque no podían determinar que tenía.-agregó el ruso.

-Y luego de un chequeo exhaustivo, e increíblemente rápido, el resultado es que...-no era capaz de decirlo, apretó la mano de Iván bajo la mesa, este le devolvió un pequeño apretón.

-¿Qué?-fue entonces cuando Iván se decidió a terminar lo que Toris trató de explicar fallidamente.

-Lituania se está transformando en mujer.-aclaró sonriendo como de costumbre. Los dos oyentes quedaron de piedra.

¿Eso era posible? Hasta donde ellos sabían no. Con todo lo que había pasado ya tenían claro que era algo doloroso, y lo reafirmaban por la condición en la que se encontraba el castaño. Quedaba más que claro que ellos esperaban no correr con la misma suerte, pero ahora era otra cosa la que inundaba sus mentes, ¿por qué Lituania se estaba volviendo una mujer? Ellos eran la representación de una nación, ¿sería que su nación se estaba volviendo feminista extrema? No, eso no era posible, debía haber algo lógico que explicara este acontecimiento completamente ilógico y disparatado.

-Pero, eso no es todo.-agregó Toris haciendo que ambos volvieran a prestarle atención, no lo interrumpirían, quizás ahora les darían la gran explicación de todo lo que le había ocurrido, pero la respuesta no resulto del todo una explicación.-Estoy en cita.-si antes estaban de piedra, ahora debían estar cubiertos por una lamina de metal reforzado.

-Quizás debieron decírselos después.-comentó Edward al notar la falta de movilidad y signos de estar con los pies en a tierra en la mayor y el menor.-No parecen estar tomándolo bien.

-Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol.-Iván estaba decepcionado, esperaba ver terror en la cara de Raivis, pero este parecía haberse esfumado a algún rincón perdido del universo, ya que su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión. Y al mismo tiempo se estaba preocupando por su hermana, no fuera a ser que estuviera así porque le viniera un infarto, Dios quiera que no. Sin embargo, dos segundos después su enfado desapareció al ver la reacción del menor.

Raivis se paró con una cara de espanto que superaba la de cualquier persona que los presentes conocieran, retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared que daba al pasillo y se quedó ahí, sin moverse, su mandíbula parecía desencajarse con cada inspiración que daba y no era capaz de emitir palabra alguna.

-Te ves tan gracioso Raivis.-dijo el ruso sonriendo aun más.

Ahora era Katyusha quien reaccionaba, llevó sus manos a su boca, la cual estaba entre abierta por la impresión, se paró de golpe y abrazo a Lituania, dejando correr sus lágrimas mientras lo felicitaba desde lo más profundo de su maternal corazón. Luego hizo lo mismo con su hermano, puesto que era una de las pocas personas que sabía que eran una pareja oficial desde hacía un par de meses. Todo eso sin notar que el chico que hace un momento estaba a su lado estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-¿R-Raivis?-preguntó Edward viendo que el menor seguía pegado contra la pared. Luego vieron como se deslizó por la pared hasta la puerta y salió corriendo.- ¿Dónde vas?

-¡A revisar mis libros de biología!-exclamó el menor desde las escaleras. No iba a procesar todo eso durante un largo tiempo.

-_Lo siento Raivis._-pensó Lituania, aunque en realidad estaba un poco dolido por la reacción del menor.

Pasaron las semanas y el dolor que invadía su cuerpo había cesado, por lo menos eso quería pensar el lituano, ya que la otra opción de haberse "acostumbrado" al dolor era biológicamente imposible. Si bien todo lo demás continuaba, por lo menos contaba con el completo apoyo de Ucrania, Estonia y, aun más importante, el de Rusia. Letonia aun no asimilaba la noticia por completo, por lo visto le era difícil pensar que era real lo que ocurría, pero aun así era cuidadoso con lo que hacía y cuidaba de no molestarlo. Era como si su pequeño hermano hubiera tomado una distancia con respecto a él.

Pero eso no era lo único que rondaba por la cabeza del castaño, también estaba nervioso porque no había hablado con Felixs, el cual no había podido ir de visitas por la incesante nevazón de ese año, y la señorita Natalia tampoco estaba enterada de los acontecimiento porque hacía poco se había ido de viaje con otras naciones femeninas a un lugar que no quisieron mencionar a ninguno de ellos.

Ese día se había quedado sólo con Raivis, los demás tuvieron que ir a unas reuniones con sus mandatarios y Katyusha se había vuelto a Ucrania para cuidar a sus vacas, no podía dejarlas todo el tiempo con un cuidador.

-Lituania, ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó el menor algo apenado.

-Claro.-respondió Toris dejando lo que hacía y sentándose en la mesita de la cocina.- ¿Qué ocurre Raivis?

-Pues, quería disculparme por mi reacción de aquel día.-dijo el menor mirando a la mesa por el nerviosismo, pero de todas formas levanto la mirada, estaba rojo de vergüenza.-Yo... no comprendía, y me dio algo de miedo, l-lo siento.-cerró los ojos, no quería ver la cara del mayor.

Lituania por su parte contemplo al menor, estaba temblando como cuando estaba cerca de Rusia, de cierto modo sintió tristeza, pero él sabía que al letón le costaría aceptar su cambio completamente. Para sorpresa del rubio, sintió una mano acariciar su cabello, abrió los ojos y se topó con una sonrisa y una mirada paciente.

-¿M-me perdonas?-preguntó. El mayor dejo de acariciar su cabeza y le sostuvo de los hombros haciéndole mirarlo a la cara.

-Claro que sí.-respondió aún sonriente.-Sabía que lo entenderías Letonia.

Ahora podía estar un poco más tranquilo, su hermanito no se había distanciado después de todo, sólo estaba buscando el cómo disculparse. Luego de la charla ambos continuaron con sus tareas, Toris cocinaba mientras Raivis limpiaba el primer piso. A pesar de que la mansión era grande, ellos ocupaban apenas unas cinco habitaciones mientras las otras permanecían bajo llave, por lo que limpiar resultaba rápido.

-Seguramente luego habrán más habitaciones abiertas.-pensó Toris en voz alta. Pero esas palabras fueron escuchadas por un letón que llegaba para almorzar.

-Toris ¿Estas pensado en el cuarto del bebé?-preguntó haciendo salir de su burbuja al mayor.

-¿Eh? No, estaba pensando en voz alta.-explicó, pero viendo el interés en los ojos del menor sirvió el almuerzo y siguieron conversando al respecto.-Verás, yo quería tenerlo en la misma habitación que yo, pero eso es un poco complicado.

-¿Complicado?-se extrañó el menor, por qué habría de ser complicado, la habitación de Rusia era bastante espaciosa y cabía una cuna de maravillas.

-Como las reuniones a veces se hacen muy largas podríamos llegar tarde, el ruido haría que el bebé se despertará y no queremos incomodar su sueño. O, cuando Iván se enoja, suele descender la temperatura a su alrededor y eso podría hacer enfermar al bebé, queremos evitar eso a toda costa, así que sería mejor una habitación aparte.-explicó el mayor.

-Pero para eso la habitación debería estar cerca de la de ustedes.-observó el rubio.

-Lo sé, es eso lo que me preocupa. Las habitaciones cercanas están repletas de documentos y moverlos sería realmente caótico.-dijo Toris algo afligido.

-¿La habitación que esta con llave al frente de su cuarto también tiene papeles dentro?-el lituano se sorprendió por lo que decía el letón. Jamás había pensado en aquella habitación, de hecho a veces se sorprendía por encontrarse con esa puerta que se l hacia tan invisible como Canadá, apenas y tenía algo dentro, sólo un par de cajas, un estante y un escritorio. Era perfecta, excepto por un detalle.

-No hay casi nada dentro, pero... la llave desapareció hace mucho.-en realidad no sabía si la llave se perdió o si alguien la escondió, pero sin ella no podrían entrar, o eso pensaba él.

-Pero si la llave esta puesta por dentro.-acotó Raivis.-Una vez que estaba limpiando los vidrios por fuera la vi, seguro se puede entrar por la ventana.

-¡Esta dentro!

-Eso creo, es que como sólo pude limpiar los vidrios por fuera no se notaba mucho lo del interior, pero me pareció verla, estoy seguro.

-Pues tratemos de abrirla, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.-dijo el castaño llevando al menor consigo.

Se pusieron las chaquetas y fueron por la escalera del cobertizo. Colocaron la escalera justo debajo de la ventana que daba a la famosa habitación y Raivis subió por ella hasta quedar a la altura de la ventana. Esta estaba cubierta de hielo, pero el lituano había sido precavido y llevó una espátula junto a un termo con agua caliente. Tras un rato el menor logro abrirla ventana, luego de forzar la cerradura, y cuando ingresó se topó con un cuarto lleno de polvo y sabanas blancas cubriendo un par de muebles y cajas. Tal y como dijo la llave se encontraba en la puerta, la cual se abrió sin problema alguno. Volvió a la ventana para avisarle al mayor que ya estaba abierto, pero cuando se asomó vio algo que le heló la sangre, Toris estaba tumbado sobre la nieve. No lo pensó dos veces y bajo casi saltando de la ventana.

-¿Toris?-lo movió un poco, el mayor estaba desmayado, pero ahora tenía un problema, ¿cómo levantaría alguien más grande que él? Podía arrastrarlo, pero eso podría ser peligroso, que debía hacer, los demás no llegarían hasta muy tarde, y si Toris se quedaba bajo la nieve podría morir.

Mientras el pequeño se preguntaba qué hacer, un auto rosa se detuvo frente a la mansión. Del auto se bajo una perfecta muñeca barbie, la cual se acercó a ellos, pero un momento, no era una barbie, ni siquiera era "ella", no era nada más ni nada menos que el loco travesti de Felixs.

-Pero, ósea, ¿qué le paso a Toris?-esta pregunta hizo que el letón se volteará. Felixs notó la cara congestionada del menor. No dijo nada más, levantó a su amigo con cuidado y lo llevó dentro de la casa, lo recostó sobre el primer sillón que vio y luego se volvió a Raivis.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó posando una mano en la cadera.

-No lo sé.-respondió el letón.-Sólo se desmayó y cu...-un quejido interrumpió lo que decía, ambos miraron al castaño quien despertaba y se notaba bastante confundido.

-¿Qué...paso?-preguntó incorporándose.

-¡Tipo, como que nos has dado el susto más grande de toda nuestra vida!-exclamó el polaco.-Ósea, te desmayaste en la nieve y Raivis estaba como que completamente asustado.-explicó de su modo tan peculiar.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado.-dijo el castaño sentándose en la orilla del sofá, se sentía mareado y por alguna extraña razón le dolía la parte de arriba de la espalda.

-Toris, ¿desde cuándo usas ropa como que más grande?-preguntó el polaco observando la chaqueta de su amigo, cuyos hombros quedaban bajo el sitio en que debían estar.- No te queda nada fashion.

-¿Eh?-se extrañó el letón.-Pero esa es la chaqueta que se había hecho a medida.-se hacia una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo así que fue hasta el lado del castaño y tomo sus hombros, pero no esperaba estar en lo correcto.-Toris... tus hombros...-murmuró evitando ser escuchado por el rubio de ojos verdes.

Lituania se paró y fue rápidamente a un baño, el más cercano estaba a mitad del pasillo contiguo y poseía un espejo de cuerpo completo. Prendió la luz para verse mejor y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se quitó la chaqueta, para ver que su sweater estaba en las mismas condiciones que su chaqueta, lo retiró y quedo viéndose en camisa, era lo mismo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, su cuerpo había vuelto a cambiar. Eso explicaba el dolor.

-Al menos no han cambiado otras cosas.-murmuró peinando su cabello hacia atrás con la mano izquierda.- ¡Pero ¿qué?-remangó la camisa y descubrió unos bazos delgados que terminaban en manos finas, con mucho menos bello del que recordaba tener.-Por Dios.-suspiró y arremangó su pantalón, era la misma historia que en sus brazos, sólo que ahora sus tobillos eran más gruesos. ¿Cambiaría algo más? Nada sobresalía en su pecho y estaba seguro de que su hombría seguía en su lugar, ¿entonteces? Se analizo durante un rato, si se fijaba bien, sus pantalones estaban más sueltos, pero se sostenían de... ¿caderas anchas? ¿No que el cambio sería más lento? No, nadie le aseguraba eso, pero había rezado porque lo fuera. Volvió a suspirar, arregló su ropa y salió del baño.

-Ósea, ¿qué te ocurre?-Felixs lo esperaba fuera del baño, mientras Raivis lo observaba desde atrás debatiéndose entre decir la verdad o callarse, aunque fuera más difícil la última opción.

-Felixs, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, así que escúchame con atención.-en el fondo esperaba poder decírselo desde hace mucho rato, fueron de vuelta a la sala y relató lo ocurrido hasta entonces. El polaco se sorprendió, pero no mostro negativas, excepto porque Iván fuera el padre.

-Como que cuenta completamente conmigo.-dijo alegremente.-Pero si ese ruso te vuelve a tocar nadie me detendrá para que Varsovia se vuelva su capital.-amenazó cruzándose de brazos.

Luego de un rato se encontraban tomando una buena taza de té, cuando surgió una duda en los habitantes de la mansión rusa.

-Felixs, no que no podías salir por la nieve.-preguntó el lituano.

-Claro que no podía, cada vez que trataba de salir con mi poni resultaba que el pobre se hundía en la nieve y se helaba mucho, así que tuve que esperar a conseguir alguien que lo cuidara para cuando saliera, ósea, como que no basta con dejarlo abrigado y con comida, mi poni necesita toda la atención del mundo...-bla bla bla, no debieron preguntar. Sin embargó, la atención de todos se desvió al escuchar la puerta de entrada.

-Llegaron antes de lo que esperaba.-murmuró Toris viendo entrar al ruso a la sala.-Iván, bienvenido a casa, ¿te ha ido bien en el trabajo?-ok, eso salió muy dueña de casa, las hormonas femeninas de nuevo.

-Gracia, ha sido igual de aburrido que siempre.-contestó, pero cuando iba a sentarse en el sofá un polaco se plantó frente a él.

-¡Ahora si me vas a escuchar!-exclamó poniéndose en puntillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-sonrió fríamente mientras entreabría los ojos.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Sugerencias? Tomates? c:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

El ambiente se volvió tenso, el amante del rosa desafiaba al gigante del norte. Pero algo era un tanto desconcertante, ¿por qué Felixs sonaba como si estuviera celoso de Iván? Eso era algo que los otros presentes no lograban entender.

Vieron como los rubios mayores salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la oficina del mayor de los eslavos. Toris se encamino hasta la puerta de aquella habitación, preparado para intervenir, pero no lo hizo, se quedó parado con la mano en alto.

-¿Por qué Iván?-escuchó decir al polaco.-Sabes que acepte que salieran, porque también amo a Toris y quiero lo mejor para él, pero esto ya es demasiado.

-Lo sé a la perfección, Felixs, y te lo agradezco, pero nosotros no teníamos idea de que esto podía pasar. De haberlo sabido no lo hubiéramos hecho tan pronto. Lo habríamos planeado.-rebatía el más alto.

-¿Al menos los quieres a ambos?-preguntó el de ojos verdes, su voz se notaba quebrada, estaba desecho.

-Claro que sí.-dijo Rusia sin usar su tono infantil, eso significaba que hablaba en serio.

Para el castaño escuchar eso era tan dulce como amargo, su mejor amigo lo había dejado ir porque sabía que el prefería a Rusia y al mismo tiempo Rusia estaba defendiendo su amor. El polaco no lo aceptó sólo por ser amigos, sino que él deseaba estar en el lugar de Iván. Bajo la mano y tras suspirar volvió a la sala junto a Raivis que le esperaba en la escalera tal y como le había indicado hacia un rato.

Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que la puerta rompió el ambiente tranquilo en que se encontraban, era Edward, quien llegaba sacudiéndose la nieve del pelo y la chaqueta.

-Se ha puesto a nevar con fuerza.-dijo riendo al vernos.- ¿Qué tal ha estado el día para ustedes?

Ellos se miraron, no querían preocuparlo apenas entraba a la mansión, así que simplemente dijeron que pasaron algunas cosas, entre ellas que habían abierto la habitación de la llave perdida y que se reconciliaron.

-Me alegro de escucharlo.-dijo el de lentes sentándose junto a ellos.- ¿Están solos?

-No, Iván llegó hace poco y Felixs vino de visita.-respondió Lituania.-Aunque ahora están discutiendo en la oficina.

-¿En la oficina?-se sorprendió Edward.-Debe ser algo serio, sino estarían discutiendo aquí mismo.

-Eso es verdad.-apremió Raivis divertido por el comentario.

-Aunque… sonaba realmente mal.-murmuró Lituania preocupado por su amigo.

-¿Dijiste algo Toris?-preguntaron los otros dos.

-¿Eh? No, nada, olvídenlo.-respondió negando con las manos.- ¿Qué tal si preparamos algún dulce?

-Me parece una buena idea.-dijo el letón.- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Un pastel.-dijo el castaño.- _¿Por qué estoy pensando en dulces?_ Seguramente a ellos les gustaría algo así también.

-Bien, les ayudaré un poco.-dijo Estonia mientras se ponían de pie.-Toris…

-_Se dio cuenta_.-pensaron el rubio y el castaño mientras una gotita fría corría por sus sienes.

-Estas más bajo...-dijo Edward poniéndose frente a él.-Y tu cara cambio.

-¡¿Qué?-esa exclamación sólo logro atraer a las dos naciones faltantes a la sala.

Lituania trató de ocultar su rostro de todas las formas posibles, incluso escapándose del rubio más alto y del de ojos verdes, pero finalmente, tras recorrer todo el primer piso, Iván logro acorralar a Toris contra la escalera y levantarle la cara sosteniéndole el mentón, grande fue su sorpresa al ver el sonrojado rostro del lituano, sin embargo, el cambio que Toris trataba de ocultar era en extremo sutil, es verdad que sus facciones eran más finas y los labios habían adoptado un delicado rosa, pero lo demás parecía normal, si, su piel era más suave, pero lo demás no había cambiado, eran los mismos ojos que cautivaban al eslavo mayor, la misma nariz. No entendía porque el lituano se sentía tan avergonzado de eso.

-Te ves más joven.-dijo finalmente con cara de sorpresa. Eso sorprendió al castaño. ¿Más joven?

-¿Realmente?-no notó que había hecho aquella pregunta sino hasta que el Ruso asintió y lo condujo hasta un espejo. Cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a mirarse.

-Vamos, abre los ojos.-le animó Rusia al igual que el polaco, que acababa de alcanzarlos y había quedado sorprendido por la apariencia de su amigo.

Tras un rato Lituania abrió un ojo y luego abrió el otro sorprendiéndose de lo que veía, era verdad, se veía más joven, sólo eso, no parecía tan femenino, aunque eso podría cambiar..., pues no importa, no había sido tan grave como él creía, aun. Suspiró aliviado y susurró un "Gracias a Dios", entonces los otros dos le miraron enternecidos, sin duda se habían asustado al escucharlo gritar hacia un rato.

-Bueno, yo voy a preparar algo en la cocina... Perdonen el susto.-dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo a la Izquierda de donde se encontraban.

-Ya veo que puedo confiártelo.-dijo Polonia mirando al suelo.

-Me alegró porque lo hallas entendido.-sonrió tras sus palabras y se retiro silenciosamente hasta la sala de estar.

-Eso fue tan vergonzoso.-pensaba el lituano mientras preparaba una masa y Raivis llegaba a ayudarle.

Más tarde cuando todos se encontraban comiendo...

-Saben, pasado mañana hay una reunión mundial.-comento Rusia con esa cara que recuerda a un niño muy tierno y nada violento, cosa que no es.

-¿Pasado mañana?-preguntó Toris quedándose con su trozo de trenza rusa en la mano.- ¿E-Es una broma?

-No, la fijamos en la reunión pasada.-dijo Iván perplejo por la reacción del castaño.-Pero tranquilo, nadie notara tu cambio.

-Por cierto, recuerdan debemos ir con nuestro traje típico, ¿no?-recordó Polonia.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado.-comentó Estonia.

-Si eso es así...-comenzó a decir letonia haciendo que a Edward se le acelerara el corazón y se preparara a gritar para luego desaparecer.-...Lituania no tendría problemas, no se notara nada con su traje típico.

-Ahora que lo dices...-era Felixs el que hablaba ahora, Edward se había quedado con las ganas de gritar.- ¡Tengo una idea!

-_Y yo un mal presentimiento._-pensó el lituano aun sin darle una mordida a su trozo de trenza.

Durante la noche siguió nevando, aunque más calmadamente, al día siguiente se vieron obligados a quitar la nieve de la entrada y del garaje para poder salir a la autopista por la que viajarían hasta el aeropuerto, una vez ahí tomaron un avión rumbo a Austria, específicamente a Viena, donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión mundial. Al llegar se fueron directamente al hotel, en este hotel se quedaría la mayoría de las naciones, así que era posible topárselas en los pasillos, pero Lituania fue lo suficientemente rápido como para desaparecer dentro de la habitación que compartiría con Iván sin que una cámara de seguridad pudiera notarlo.

-Edward ¿Viste dónde fue Toris?-preguntó el polaco mientras esperaba que le entregaran la llave de su habitación.

-No estoy seguro, pero no me extrañaría que se haya ido a su habitación.-le respondió mientras recibían sus llaves.

-Ósea, como que le da muchas vueltas al asunto, debería relajarse o le saldrán arrugas y canas antes de tiempo.-decía completamente ensimismado.

-Polonia, eso no pasará.-dijo Iván parándose tras ambos rubios haciendo que Estonia diera un saltito.

-Recordé que tengo algo que hacer, permiso. ¡Raivis, vamos a la habitación!-dijo corriendo al elevador.

-Kol, kol, kol, kol...

En la tarde, mientras Toris tomaba una siesta y Rusia se dedicaba a tejer una pequeña bufanda, entro el polaco azotando la puerta contra la pared haciendo que Lituania despertara de susto.

-¡P-Polonia!-Felixs iba a continuar, pero fue detenido por Rusia y su tubería.

-¿Por qué has venido Polska?-el tono perturbador y el aura maligna de Rusia invadieron la habitación, pero Felixs es tan especial, o idiota, que logró resistir aquello en su lugar.

-Mañana es la reunión mundial y no voy a dejar que Toris entre ahí sin este traje.-dijo el polaco mostrando el traje lituano femenino y haciendo a un lado a su primo se acerco hasta el pobre Toris.-Si tanto te acompleja que los demás se den cuenta del cambio de tu cuerpo con este traje ocultaras más que con el que pensabas ponerte.

-P-pero...

-Nada, te verías mucho mejor con este, si no me crees pregúntale a Iván.-Toris miro al ruso que sonreía estático.

-No creo que te veas mal con ese traje.-dijo dejando el tejido sobre la silla y acercándose a ellos.

-Ves, al menos inténtalo, pruébate ambos y decídelo después.-dijo dejando el traje sobre la cama.

-No quiero lucir como una chica.-murmuró el lituano mirando fijamente el vestido.

-Pero Lituania, ellos estarán tan ocupados discutiendo que no se darán cuenta de quien asiste o no.-trataba de animarlo el ruso.-Puede que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que llevas puesto.

-¿Dices que no importa lo que traiga puesto?

-No, pero escoge el con que te sientas más cómodo.-dijo acariciando la cabeza del lituano.

Entonces Lituania se levantó y sacó a los dos rubios de la habitación, dejándolos perplejos en el pasillo por el cual pasaban China y sus hermanos. Toris tomo ambos trajes y los coloco sobre un par de sillas que había en la habitación. No perdía nada con probar. Primero tomó el traje que el mismo había llevado, como sospechó desde un principio, le quedaba grande, suspiró resignado y tomó el otro traje, tragó en seco, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin más, se puso el traje que había traído Polonia.

Se colocó la blusa y sobre esta la falda negra que llegaba hasta la cintura, sobre ella se puso el delantal blanco con estampado rojo que hacia juego con los de la blusa. Luego tomó el chaleco y tras abotonarlo ató la juosta Beraštemis* alrededor de la cintura haciendo que el conjunto se entallara un poco, luego se puso los botines, amarró su cabello en una coleta y finalmente se calzó una gorra con un diseño en dorado.

Al mirarse al espejo no se reconoció, tubo que tocar su reflejo para asegurarse de lo que veía. ¿Cómo era posible que Felixs tuviera razón? Y más aun, ¿cómo era que incluso se sentía más cómodo vestido con ese atuendo? ¿Sería que definitivamente su lado femenino se hacía más presente que su yo masculino? ¿O sería que esa cálida sensación que venía de su vientre le hacía ver y sentir todo distinto?, se abrazó dando gracias a la criatura en su interior, pero se detuvo al escuchar cómo golpeaban a la puerta, seguramente estaban impacientándose ahí fuera, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrir les ordenó cerrar los ojos. Se llevarían una gran sorpresa. Abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a los dos que se cubrían los ojos, volvió a cerrar la puerta y tras ponerse frente a ello...

-Ya pueden ver.-ambos quedaron sin aire al ver a Lituania. Felixs fue el primero en romper el silencio, gritando que lo sabía, estaba completamente seguro de que el traje le luciría a la perfección. Iván avanzó lentamente hasta Toris y le sonrió al estar frente a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó ocultando su sonrojo bajo la bufanda.

-Es cómodo.-dijo quitando la bufanda de Rusia.-Me gusta y parece que a ti también.-sonriéndose por ver la cara que ponía Rusia, se veía lindo avergonzado.

Entonces Iván se volvió a Felixs y cambiando drásticamente de estado de ánimo lo sacó de la habitación, controlándose para no golpearlo, ya que eso podría molestar a Toris. Luego se volvió sonriente a Toris y lo llevó en brazos hasta la cama, lo tendió delicadamente y luego le besó la frente para finalmente dejar que Lituania se cambiara nuevamente de ropa.

-Buenas noches.-dijo una vez que ambos estuvieron en la cama.

-Buenas noches.-respondió Toris acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio.

...

-¡NO!

-Vamos mon ami, no es para tanto.

-¡Me da igual!

Si, es una de todas las tantas discusiones que se oían en el salón de juntas, todos lucían sus trajes sin prestar atención al de los demás, era todo un caos, las micro-naciones corrían por toda la sala mientras algunos países trataban de alcanzarlos sin éxito.

La reunión comenzó media hora después de la establecida, debido a los gritos, desorden y a que algunas sillas habían desaparecido, posiblemente estuvieran en la chimenea de la esquina, y cuando parecía que iban a comenzar, resulta que llegó el estadounidense, ultimo como siempre, dando portazos y llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Lituania suspiro en su puesto, se estaba cansando de todo aquello, pero aun así mostraba una sonrisa resignada que nadie podría quitarle, o eso parecía a la vista de los demás. Observo como iniciaba la reunión y ocurría lo de siempre, sí, Japón decía estar de acuerdo con estados Unidos, luego Suiza le decía que diera su propia opinión, a continuación Inglaterra regañaba a Alfred, Francia se metía en la discusión, formando un lio entre los tres, por otro lado China intenta vender sus dulce, pero es rechazado en genérico, aunque esta vez, Lituania si le compro, dado que algo le pedía agritos consumir azúcar, entonces España trataba de convencer a Rusia de que haga algo al respecto, pero él prefiere no hacer nada y mientras Bielorrusia se acercaba al Letonia por detrás haciéndole temblar de miedo, Grecia dormía y Alemania llamaba al orden, dando órdenes y cediendo la palabra a Italia del norte quien sólo dijo "¡Pasta!" seguramente porque tenía hambre.

A esas alturas, Lituania ya se estaba comiendo el tercer paquete de dulces que le había dado China. Nada productivo ocurriría en aquella reunión a partir de ese punto. Pero de todas formas continuarían sentados ahí, luego vendría el almuerzo y volverían a discutir donde sería la siguiente reunión.

-Toris, ¿desde cuándo comes tanto?-preguntó un gran rubio infantil con lentes parado a su lado, Lituania trago de golpe atorándose en el proceso, luego miro al americano quien engullía una hamburguesa.-Es raro en ti cuando estás en una reunión.-quitándole el asiento a quien fuera que estaba al lado de Lituania, se sentó riendo estruendosamente.-Te ves más joven...-comentó mirándolo insistentemente.-además de bajito... ¿Te pasó lago?

-¿Eh? Yo verás...-tenía que pensar algo rápido, además que si América seguía haciendo preguntas terminaría contándole la verdad y todo el mudo se enteraría de lo que le ocurría, y él quería mantener en secreto a su hijito hasta un par de meses más, después de anunciar públicamente su relación con Iván.-Creo que rejuvenecí por algún extraño motivo.-el estadounidense obviamente se creería eso, creía en fantasmas y alienígenas ¿no?

-No me tomes el pelo.-quizás no funcionaria.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Alfred, preferiría que deje de hacer esas preguntas.-dijo con nerviosismo.

-Vamos, no seas así... dime, dime.-realmente podía ser como un niño cuando se lo proponía.

-Por favor señor América, déjeme en paz.-lloriqueo Toris mientras Alfred lo movía de lado a lado pidiéndole que le contara el secreto. Eso terminó mareando al lituano.-Me siento mal...-murmuró.

Extrañamente aquel murmullo llego a los oídos de Rusia, quien al ver lo que hacia el americano se acerco con tubería en mano y con su fachada más amenazadora, todos se hacían a un lado cuando pasaba, hasta que llego al lado de su víctima, todos contemplaba.

-Alfred, ¿serías tan amable de soltar a Toris?-dijo golpeteando la tubería contra la palma de su mano.

-¿Quién lo dice?-le espetó el americano poniéndose de pie.-No tengo que hacer lo que tú me ordenas, además no le hacía nada malo a Toris.

-El no quiere hablar contigo.-dijo Rusia avanzando y haciendo retroceder al americano, pero este se detuvo y encaro al ruso.

-A que viene esto, ¿acaso estas celoso?-al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del más alto.-Así que es eso ¿eh? Rusia.-el grifo se detuvo justo en su cuello. No quería que Toris viera algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Aléjate de **mí **Toris.-dijo guardando su tubería nuevamente y llevando al susodicho al otro extremo del salón.

-Ve~ ¿Por qué Toris está usando una falda? Su ropa típica no era así.-mal momento para que el italiano mostrara signos de inteligencia.

...

* Juosta Beraštemis: es una faja tejida con dos mallas, es lisas, en lino y en lana, principalmente en tonos claros de diferentes colores.

Lituania se ve más o menos así h t t p : / / media . photobucket . com / image / aph%20lithuania / APH_Fangirls / Lithuania / 661234 . jpg?o=8 ¡Junten los puntos!


	4. Chapter 4

Si, lo sé, me tarde MUCHO, pero recien ahora logre tener tiempo y que las ideas fluyeran para alcanzar un largo descente para este cap. Lo siento, ahora sin más, lean ^^

* * *

><p>Mal momento para que el italiano mostrara signos de inteligencia, o al menos eso pensaron todos los presentes. Iván estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia el italiano, pero la voz relajada de Toris lo hizo desistir en el último minuto.<p>

-Este es uno de los trajes típicos de mi país, será de chica, pero eso es porque...-todos miraron a Polonia.

-Bueno, seguramente le cambio la maleta e hizo desaparecer el resto de su ropa.-dijo el italiano sureño llevándose a su hermano de la sala.

-Entonces ¿realmente te acomoda esa ropa?-preguntó Iván sorprendido, el más bajo lo miró algo sonrojado y asintió.-Me alegro.-terminó el rubio dándole un beso en la frente. Eso hizo que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran y una fujoshi bien conocida sacara su cámara, mientras un japonés capturaba el momento con un croquis y otras chicas se desmayaran con sangre corriendo por sus narices.-Vamos a casa.-dándole la mano a su amado lituano.

-"Esto comprueba su bipolaridad... ¡Mi bebé será bipolar!"-pensaba Toris. Se detuvo en seco, aun no salían de la sala.-Iván... creo que...-se cubrió la boca rápidamente, su voz, justo en ese momento su voz cambio. Ambos quedaron de piedra. No era que los demás hubieran escuchado, sino que...

-"Su voz suena bonita."-pensaba el Ruso mientras empujaba la puerta y dejaba pasar al lituano que se maldecía interiormente, bueno, no a él, sino al cambio, y a lo que eso podría...

-I-iré al baño.-dijo apresurándose al pasillo de la izquierda. Si la voz cambia, algo más debió cambiar.-pensaba mientras llegaba a mirarse en algunos espejos por el rabillo del ojo. Tal y como lo pensó.-una vez que llego al baño.-su garganta lucia distinta...más femenina.-Ok, admítelo Toris, eso no es lo que te preocupa...-entro a una de las casillas y...-ok, aun todo en su lugar, nada nuevo aquí.-murmuró acomodándose la blusa nuevamente.-Pero...y si...-salió del baño.

No se atrevía a revisar el resto de su cuerpo, no era algo que quisiera descubrir, mejor, mejor se iba al doctor cuando llegará a casa y le pediría un psiquiatra o quizás... a quien engaña, apenas se cambiará de ropa sabría lo que le hubiera pasado. Suspiro pesadamente y se encamino al ascensor donde lo esperaba Rusia.

-¿Mejor?-Iván vio como Toris le asentía y se sostenía de su brazo mientras presionaba el botón del elevador.-Al menos dime algo.-entonces le señalo al grupo de micro naciones que iban pasando por el pasillo. El ascensor abrió las puertas frente a ellos y una vez cerradas comenzaron a hablar.

-En realidad pareciera estar todo bien... bueno, excepto por el cambio en mi voz.-dijo sintiendo el nuevo timbre de su voz, no creía que fuera su voz, como la escucharía Rusia, ¿era linda o quizás chillona?-Me da un poco de vergüenza.-dijo cerrando los ojos y tironeando a Iván.

-No debería avergonzarte.-hacia un rato que estaba haciendo algo con su celular.-No suena mal. Es linda.-dijo dejando reproducir el sonido gravado. "Me da un poco de vergüenza". Realmente no sonaba mal, pero tenía que ser esa oración o frase, lo que fuera, ahora sí que se sentía arder en vergüenza.

-Iván…-le regañó, se cambiaron de ropa y fuimos directo al aeropuerto. Al llegar de vuelta a Moscú irían directamente al doctor, siendo realista, dependería de la hora a la que llegaran, pero ese era el plan de Toris, por lo menos estaría en el lugar adecuado si esos dolores le volvían a invadir.

El viaje fue corto para ellos, se durmieron en el vuelo y despertaron al llegar a su destino, tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de Braginskii dejaron su equipaje, y viendo que se había hecho realmente tarde se fueron a la cama, al día siguiente irían a la consulta, ya habían pedido la primera hora para ello, por lo que basto con que el rubio dejara puesto el despertador.

Nueve treinta de la mañana, se encontraban esperando a que el doctor terminará de revisar la ficha nuevamente, se veía pensativo al realizar aquel procedimiento, luego aparto la vista del ordenador y se levanto de su silla invitando a Toris a subir en la camilla. Le reviso la garganta, chequeaba las cuerdas vocales, luego giró sobre su propio eje y llamó a una enfermera para que tomara una pequeña muestra de sangre al lituano. Le ordeno recostarse sobre la misma camilla en que se encontraba sentado y que se subiera una manga. Tras un par de minutos apareció la enfermera, hizo las preguntas correspondientes, a las cuales Toris respondía favorablemente, incluso no había comido pensando en que podrían sacarle muestras de sangre, valla que intuitivo era este país, sólo sacaron un tubo pequeño de sangre.

-Los resultados estarán mañana.-dijo la joven sonriendo amablemente.

-Bueno, ya pueden irse.-dijo el doctor, pero Toris quería respuestas y eso no le daba absolutamente ninguna.-Por ahora lo único que puedo deducir es que la testosterona de tu organismo disminuyó lo suficiente como para que tus cuerdas vocales se modificaran, claro que sabremos cuanto lo ha hecho mañana.

-¿Eso quiere decir que pronto Toris será toda una mujer?-preguntó Iván provocando un escalofrío que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Toris.

-No estamos seguro de cuanto pueda cambiar su cuerpo, pero por como va hasta el momento creemos que es posible la metamorfosis completa.-respondió el hombre sin saber que ese comentario ponía peor al afectado.-No creo que le quede mucho tiempo con algún rasgo masculino.

-¡No! Aun no esto preparado para perder mi hombría.-lloriqueó el castaño haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran.

-¿Aun no lo ha asumido?-preguntó el doctor al ruso. Este sólo negó con la cabeza. El doctor suspiró y le dio un número en un trozo de papel al castaño.-Es un psiquiatra especializado en casos… similares, ve a verlo lo más pronto posible.-aconsejo.

-Me encargaré de que lo haga.-rió el ruso tras su bufanda y cargando a Toris, aun perturbado, en sus brazos salió del consultorio.

...

Eran las doce del día cuando Iván realizó la llamada y se percato de que conocía a la persona al otro lado de la bocina. Hablaron calmadamente y por muy corto tiempo, colgó y bajo las escaleras de su despacho hasta llegar a la segunda planta, camino hasta su habitación, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Toris que miraba, ido, a su armario.

-¿Ocurre algo Toris?-preguntó con tono infantil, el castaño sacudió la cabeza y miró al más alto con notable agobio en sus ojos.

-Felixs estuvo aquí.-dijo soltando las puertas de su armario. Entonces Iván pudo visualizar la escena del robo. No había ropa del lituano ahí, en su lugar había vestidos, faldas, blusas, chaquetas y chalecos rosa y otros tonos pasteles.

-Kol, kol, kol, kol…-se dio vuelta y con tubería en mano comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia el primer piso, mientras utilizaba el marcador rápido de su celular y esperaba a que el grito de cierto polaco cesará antes de cumplir su cometido.-Felixs, no me importan tus motivos de moda o simple estupidez, ¿qué hiciste con la ropa de Toris?

-Vamos tipo, como que necesita acostumbrarse radicalmente a esa ropa, o sea, como toda una diva fashion.

-¿Dónde esta?-ahora miraba una pequeña pantalla que había en un mueble cercano a la salida, una señal se mostraba alrededor de la mansión. Salió de la casa.

-O sea, como que no tienes sentido del humor, tipo…

-Oh, claro que lo tengo…-el polaco se giró al sentir una voz tras de sí.-Kol.-la tubería de Iván se alzaba sobre la cabeza del polaco, el cual no parecía enterarse de lo que ocurría.

-Pero que pesado, la metí en tu armario.-bufó, la tubería paso por su lado.-Mira, sé que Toris se ha ajustado la ropa, pero tipo, como que es lógico que se le cae por más que la arregle, necesita otras cosas.-fue tomado por la espalda del abrigo.

-Te vas a disculpar ahora mismo.-llevándolo hasta el segundo piso donde Toris aun seguía desconcertado frente al armario.

-Tipo como que es completamente fashion, ¿no?-el lituano forzó una sonrisa y se volteó dificultosamente, hasta quedar de frente al polaco y le dio una bofetada que resonó en la habitación.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tomes mis cosas sin avisarme?-dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos amenazando con escapar de ellos en cualquier momento.

-Eso dolió Marico...-suspiró sintiendo como ardía la marca roja, que daba por hecho estaba en su mejilla, de la mano lituana.-Es que, o sea, nadie aprecia mis esfuerzos, tu ropa esta en el armario de Iván.-dijo alzando los brazos al cielo para luego cruzarlos frente a su pecho.

-Cómo sea.-Iván soltó al polaco haciendo que cayera de trasero al suelo.- Toris, saldremos después de almuerzo.-dijo para luego sacar las ropa de Toris de su armario y entregársela. El castaño la colocó de vuelta a su armario y se quedó con un sweater extra, eso era lo único que quería desde un principio.-cerró las puertas del closet y suspiró.

-Bien, Felixs, puede que algún día llegue a vestirme con algo de eso, pero que te quede claro que no será pronto.-dijo molestó, cosa realmente extraña, ya que comúnmente no le hablaba directamente al rubio de ojos verdes.- Discúlpame.-saliendo de la habitación en dirección al primer piso.

Camino despacio, sabía que no lo seguirían, no de inmediato, Iván seguramente estaría deteniendo a Felixs, suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras, tratando de pensar en el almuerzo con tal de distraerse, llego a la primera planta y vio como se abría la puerta dejando ver al pequeño Raivis seguid de Edward.

-¿Eh? ¿Llegaron antes?-preguntó el estonio quien cargaba una bolsa de papel a parte de su maletín.

-S-sí.-dijo bajito, para que no le escucharan del todo.- Iván me llevó al chequeo mensual.-agregó ya sin importarle que lo escucharan.

Antes de que Raivis pudiese articular palabra, Estonia le cubrió los labios. No fuera a ser que dijera algo hiriente sin notarlo.

-Veo que han regresado.-dice Iván mientras baja seguido del polaco.-Letonia, ayúdame con el almuerzo.-ordenó dejando así a los otros tres.

-Liet... lo siento, no volveré a hacer eso.-se disculpó el Polaco arrepentido, incluso parecía haber caído en la realidad, eso era algo muy peculiar.- Déjame compensarte.-ahora sonriendo.

El estonio no entendía nada de nada.

Unos minutos después se encontraban de vuelta en la habitación del lituano, Felixs le tomaba medidas mientras que Ed iba anotando. Pasaron quince minutos más y lograron entender a lo que se refería el polaco, veían como pasaba tela y viejas prendas del lituano por la máquina de coser, era veloz, más las costuras lucían firmes y bien acabadas. Ya antes de almuerzo había un conjunto nuevo para el lituano, no era un cambio drástico como el visto en el armario, sólo le había arreglado la medida de unos pantalones y camisas, mientras algunos sweaters pasaban a ser chalecos. Sin duda Felixs se había lucido.

-Así está mejor.-viendo al lituano ya vestido.

-Muchas gracias Felixs.-dijo Toris con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sabes que no es nada.-dice el rubio dándose alavés.

-Lituania...-ahora era Edward quien hablaba, llevaba bastante callado.- ¿Cuánto ha avanzado?

-No lo sé.-dijo él aludido.-Lo bueno es que no he sentido dolor cuando cambio mi voz, sin embargo... me aterra el hecho de que esto no se acabe, aun.-hizo una pausa mientras se veía al espejo.-Pero más el hecho de que hasta ustedes se asusten.-dice algo triste.

-No nos asusta.-alegó el de lentes.-Solamente nos preocupa que te duela, o que pueda ocurrirte mientras bajas la escalera, hasta hemos estado arreglando un cuarto en la planta baja para que no tengas que subirlas, estamos preocupados por **su** bienestar.-haciendo énfasis en que no sólo se preocupaban por el lituano, sino que también por su bebé.

Apenas volvieron a la planta baja notaron que el letón pasaba de la cocina al comedor llevando vasos y servicios, luego tras de él, el dueño de casa llevando cuatro platos a la vez, y el letón apurándose a volver a la cocina, como si escapara de Rusia.

-Y-ya es hora de almorzar, di-diríjanse al comedor.-dijo Letonia pasando ahora con un par de jaras y esquivando al Mayor que iba de vuelta la cocina por los tres platos faltantes.

Una vez en el comedor, ya cada uno frente a su plato, comenzaron los halagos por lo bien que sabía la comida, dijeron un par de chistes a los cuales todos rieron, y las peleas infaltables entre los primos no se hicieron de esperar. Un evento normal en su vida cotidiana, al poco rato llegaron dos rezagadas que se unieron a los comensales, ya estaban acabando el plato fuerte cunado Lituania dejo caer su servicio, se quedo inmóvil, llamo la atención de todos los presentes mientras su rostro palidecía progresivamente.

Estaba sentado en su silla, no podía hacer nada, ni voz salía de sus labios, la vista se le nublo, haciéndose cada vez menor el campo visual, como si fuera un túnel cerrándose, sintió un fuerte mareo y pronto a su cuerpo flotando. Había quedado inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y tener paciencia de esperar un nuevo cap.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Una vez en el comedor, ya cada uno frente a su plato, comenzaron los halagos por lo bien que sabía la comida, dijeron un par de chistes a los cuales todos rieron, y las peleas infaltables entre los primos no se hicieron de esperar. Un evento normal en su vida cotidiana, al poco rato llegaron dos rezagadas que se unieron a los comensales, ya estaban acabando el plato fuerte cuando Lituania dejo caer su servicio, se quedo inmóvil, llamando la atención de todos los presentes mientras su rostro palidecía progresivamente.<p>

Estaba sentado en su silla, no podía hacer nada, ni voz salía de sus labios, la vista se le nublo, haciéndose cada vez menor el campo visual, como si fuera un túnel cerrándose, sintió un fuerte mareo y pronto a su cuerpo flotando. Había quedado inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Pasos, pasos a su alrededor, sólo existía ese rumor, un movimiento aquí, otro por allá, el ruido metálico de algo golpeando el piso cerámico. Un motor encendiéndose, las puertas chocando contra el marco, el acelerador apretado a fondo.<p>

La nieve empezaba a caer durante la tarde en Rusia. Los niños se alegraban porque pronto podrían jugar entre la nieve, hacer guerras con ella, muñecos y ángeles, los padres preparándose para los resfriados siguientes a la diversión y los más ancianos apreciando el futuro y tan conocido blanco paisaje en Moscú.

Los autos haciéndose a un lado, evitaban que el único coche a alta velocidad, con nevazón, los envistiera en esa concurrida avenida. Ningún ciudadano pensaría que en aquel automóvil fueran naciones directo a un hospital, ignoraban que al volante iba Rusia y en los asientos traseros, Ucrania y Estonia preocupándose de vigilar la condición de Lituania.

-Vanya, apresúrate, su pulso esta muy débil.-decía la mujer entre sollozo mientras sostenía la cabeza del castaño y él de lentes le mantenía las piernas en altura con tal de que la presión del lituano se normalizará, esperando que abriera los ojos y como de costumbre dijera que no se preocuparan, que estaba bien y se le pasaría en un momento.

-Es lo más rápido que va esta cosa.-gritó el mayor lanzando su celular al asiento trasero.-Edward, llama al hospital, diles que estamos por llegar.-entrando por una calle hasta el momento desconocida para los demás, un atajo, giró en una curva cerrada a otra callecita escondida, siguió por ella hasta una avenida principal y tras saltarse un par de semáforos estacionó derrapando a la entrada del hospital donde el doctor que atendía a Toris esperaba con unas de enfermeras y enfermeros encargados de una camilla a la llegada de los países.

Tan pronto subieron a Toris a la camilla, el doctor pidió explicaciones de lo ocurrido. Una de las enfermeras se había subido sobre el lituano, haciendo hervir en celos al ruso quien soltó todos los nervios contenidos al ver la escena, sin embargo su hermana le hizo abrir los ojos, entre el llanto, que el doctor le hablaba y que la muchacha sólo hacia su trabajo tratando de aumentar el casi inexistente pulso del castaño con un masaje cardiaco y otra le ponía una mascarilla de oxigeno. Un enfermero corría con una aguja y tranquilizante en la mano, dispuesto a ponerla en el brazo del ruso contenido a duras penas por la rubia.

Se alejaron de ellos y Estonia fue el encargado de contar lo ocurrido al doctor mientras corrían al pabellón de emergencias. Rusia estaba impasible, si no fuera por Ucrania y el tranquilizante habría destrozado el lugar por un ataque bipolar, sin embargo el calmante no logro hacerlo caer rendido como a cualquier persona, solo le hizo bajar las revoluciones, contenerse. Poco después estaba deprimido en un pasillo al lado de la sala de emergencias. Lituania tenía razón de preocuparse por la condición psíquica del hijo que tendría con su hermano, pensó la ucraniana esperando junto a Edward en los taburetes frente a la sala.

Caminó lentamente, tras media hora sumido en depresión, hasta quedar junto a los otros dos, apoyado contra la pared, ocultando la mitad de la cara tras su bufanda inmaculadamente blanca. Esperaron en un mutismo desesperante hasta que la puerta de la sala de emergencias se abrió dando paso al doctor.

-Desde un principio no desconocíamos los riesgos que podrían existir para la condición de Toris, Lituania…-empezó explicando el hombre quitándose la mascarilla y el gorro, si así podían llamarlo, y se acercaba a las tres naciones expectantes.-Sin embargo pueden respirar tranquilos, ambos están bien, la presión de Toris bajo considerablemente producto del cambio sufrido, pero esta no se debió a dolor, más bien fue miedo, se dio cuenta del cambio, fue nervioso, completamente.

-¿Qué cambio?-quiso saber Iván, no había notado nada al cargarlo hasta el automóvil, y por la cara de su hermana y subordinado supo que tampoco ellos lo habían notado.

-Será mejor que continuemos la conversación en una habitación.-dijo conduciéndolos hasta un box vacío, se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca y cerró la puerta con seguro.-Me refiero a que ha ocurrido el cambio por el cual le sugerí asistir a un psiquiatra para que lo acepte, pero obviamente no alcanzó a ir, ¿o me equivoco?

Iván perdió la sonrisa infantil que adornaba su rostro y apenas se veía tras su bufanda, la mirada seria vasto para hacer temblar a los presentes. Aquel doctor, habían quedado para aquella tarde, debía llamarlo para pedirle que se dirigiera al hospital. Tomó su celular del bolsillo del estonio y marco los dígitos frente a la mirada expectante de los demás. Pronto las otras dos naciones se sorprenderían al saber quien era el psiquiatra.

* * *

><p>Despertó lentamente, veía todo borroso, como si hubiera salido de la anestesia total, tenia puesta una mascarilla de oxigeno y pudo oír a alguien junto a él. Sabía que estaba en un hospital, como no iba a reconocer el lugar de paredes blancas, sabanas del mismo color y maquinas piteando su pulso.<p>

Miro hacia el lado, sentía que al hacerlo tardaba miles de años, pero de todos modos lo hizo, ahí había una enfermera.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó llamando la atención de la mujer que anotaba los datos de su pulso y temperatura en un portátil.

-Ya a despertado, verá, acaba de salir de la sala de emergencias, casi le perdemos, puede que este mareada por el tiempo en que estuvo sin oxigeno, pero no se preocupe, ambos están a salvo.-dijo la señorita.-En un momento será transferida a una habitación normal, si siente nauseas hágamelo saber.-Toris se extrañó por el trato femenino recibido, pero no le dio importancia pensando que su cara bien podía jugarle esa clase de confusiones a personas ajenas a su estado.

Al poco rato apareció Edward por la sala, él pensó que iría Iván, se desilusionó un poco, pero aun así agradecía ver una cara conocida en ese lugar. Le preguntó como se sentía, no tubo que pensarlo mucho, todo le daba vueltas, luego le preguntó que había pasado, porque sinceramente no recordaba más que el estar comiendo en familia.

-De la nada te desvaneciste, pensamos que despertarías, pero cuando pasaron dos minutos y nada, subimos con la señorita Katyusha e Iván al auto, te trajimos aquí, y aun no despertabas, el Sr. Rusia se puso histérico, así que tuve que hacer los papeleos yo, por eso sólo me dejaron pasar a mi.-eso contestaba más de una duda.-Pero apenas bajemos a tu habitación podremos hablar todos juntos, nos diste un gran susto Toris.

Una vez que llego el enfermero que trasladaría a Toris a su habitación detuvieron su conversación, fueron en completo silencio hasta el ascensor en el cual bajaron un par de pisos y continuaron por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, algunas cerradas, otras juntas, pasaron unas puertas y una recepción escondidas a la vista, luego giraron en uno de los pasillos cercanos y por último la cama se estaciono en su lugar dentro del cuarto, ahí se encontraban Iván y Katyusha.

El hombre de uniforme puso los frenos de la cama y se retiró diciendo que pronto vendría el doctor para hablar de su alta. El castaño suspiro viendo los detalles de la habitación blanca, un armario a su lado, una mesita de asistencia al otro, un teléfono y una ventana que le dejaba ver el cielo estrellado de Moscú, aunque pronto dejaría de verlo puesto que Iván movió las cortinas para que no se cuele el frío de la nevada.

Tan pronto como se acomodaron en la habitación continuaron conversando de trivialidades, trataban de relajar el ambiente, aunque resultaba casi imposible, alguien debía decirle a Toris el efecto, o más bien la causa, de su desmayo.

El chico no podía saberlo, las sabanas y colchas no le permitían ver su cuerpo, apenas y veía un bulto bajo tatas mantas. Los demás lo sabían por haber hablado con el doctor, puesto que entre la conmoción no lo habían notado camino a urgencias, mucho menos teniéndolo recostado.

Se miraron debatiéndose ojos contra ojos, Ucrania estaba mirando suplicante a ambos chicos, Iván miraba con preocupación y un tanto, está bien, demasiado orden implícito a Edward para que lo dijera, y este desviaba la mirada constantemente para librarse de dicha tarea.

Finalmente, tras tanto misterio, Toris intervino haciendo escuchar su cansada voz femenina en la habitación.

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer una pelea de miradas y explicarme que les cuesta tanto decirme?-reunió las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese momento y se sentó en la cama, luego se llamó tonto a sí mismo, para que esforzarse así si tenía un control en la cama que lo levantaba hasta esa posición sin mayor esfuerzo ni fatigas. Obviando eso miró a los demás y estos tras volver a mirarse sólo lo señalaron.

¿Por qué lo hacían? Toris les dedico una cara de confusión, pero ellos solo volvieron a señalarle, así que se vio a sí mismo, ¿tendría algo raro? Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por la ropa de cama, movió sus dedos por si acaso, verificando que sus piernas no eran el problema, continuo subiendo la vista por su cuerpo, vio sus manos que hacia tiempo ya eran finas y completamente femeninas al igual que su piernas, continuo viendo un extraño bulto formado por la pijama en su pecho, lo iba a aplanar para continuar viéndose, pero sintió algo…

Toco nuevamente, puso ambas manos, había algo ahí, dos cosas para ser precisos, ¡redonditas y blanditas! Casi se va de espaldas, no de hecho se fue de espaldas y luego se sentó con ayuda de la cama automática.

-¿T-tengo pechos?-musitó quitando sus manos de golpe de aquellos nuevos atributos. Se quería morir, sin importar la fatiga que aun sentía salto de la cama y se fue a encerrase en el baño, puso el pestillo mientras los otros llamaban desde fuera tratando de convencerlo que saliera, pero no, el impulso lo llevo a quitarse la camisa de dormir del hospital y mirarse al gran espejo del baño.

Ahora sí que se quería morir, no sólo pechos… su hombría, lo que quedaba de su virilidad, ya no estaba en su lugar. Respiro agitado, se sostuvo en el lavamanos y se lavó la cara para ver que no estuviera alucinando. Nada cambiaba, el reflejo seguía siendo el mismo.

Maldita sea, de la frustración se encontraba desordenando y tirando su cabello, sintió como quitaban el seguro a la puerta y la abrían, dos enfermeras entraron seguidas de un enfermero con una jeringa en la mano. Dejo de forcejear al ver que le iban a inyectar, en cambio sólo exclamo que se detuvieran, pero no le hicieron caso.

-¡Estoy en cita, no me pongas eso!-le gritó al enfermero en el último momento, pero el hombre no dejo su brazo en paz, le pusieron la bata nuevamente y lo cargaron hasta la cama.

Si se alteraba tanto nuevamente se desmayaría y eso ponía en riesgo tanto al bebe como a él. Paso casi media hora hasta que su querido Iván entro nuevamente, las enfermeras los habían convencido de dejar descansar al lituano mientras ellos bajaban a la cafetería, puesto que debían comer algo o la preocupación les perforaría el estómago.

Iván se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano en silencio, sonriendo calmadamente, agregó unas palabras a su acción, pero no surgía la conversación entre ellos. Era como si la magia entre los dos hubiera desaparecido con el principio de pánico sufrido por Toris.

Continuaron así por unos minutos más, en silencio, pero Iván decidió romper el hielo.

-Te he dicho que te amo muchas veces, también te he dicho que eso no cambiara ni aunque tuvieras un accidente y quedaras irreconociblemente feo o incluso en coma, seguiría queriéndote igual que siempre lo he hecho.

-Ya lo sé, Iván.-se dignó a hablar Lituania.-El problema no eres tú, soy yo. No me gusta la idea de cambiar, es más, ni siquiera se lo he comunicado a mi jefe desde que empecé a vivir contigo permanentemente. Soy incapaz de aceptar mi nuevo cuerpo, de acostumbrarme a él.

-Nadie dijo que debías aceptarlo de un día para otro.-le aclaró Iván mostrando seriedad en su rostro sin risas fingidas.-Te tome el tiempo que te tome hacerlo, yo voy a estar apoyándote. Mi jefe suele estar molesto conmigo desde que le dije que me gustabas, puesto que a sus ojos eras un hombre y eso se considera realmente malo en Rusia, la mayoría de los habitantes piensa diferente a mí, y a las minorías. Pero yo jamás te vi en sentido de un género específico, yo vi una nación, un humano inmortal y me dije, al diablo que sea un chico, lo amo y eso es lo que importa.

-Aunque claro, como soy un país he cambiado.-río Toris con algo de sarcasmo, después de todo era el único en la historia al que le ocurría eso.-Ahora soy una chica y tu jefe se morirá de un infarto al verme, al igual que él mío.

-¿Y? Sigues siendo Toris, sigues siendo Lituania.-el aludido abrió los ojos en sorpresa, Rusia sólo veía un ser al que amar, el jamás vería algo diferente en él, sólo lo veía, veía en su interior, lo que era por dentro, no por fuera.

-Y como sé que tienes miedo de esto, le he pedido al psiquiatra que te atendería que viniera al hospital, aun no sabía el cambio que habías sufrido cuando lo llame, pero aun así creo que sería conveniente que hablaras con él.-confesó el rubio platinado.

-¿Psiquiatra?-de qué hablaba Iván.

-Veras, te había dicho que luego de almuerzo saldríamos, tenía pensado llevarte a ver al psiquiatra que te recomendó el doctor la última visita, aunque creo que no lo escuchaste, pero como te desmayaste, pensé en que quizás podía venir y resulto que si puesto que estaba en una conferencia y no volvía a su país hasta dentro de dos días por la nieve.

-Ya veo… ¿quién ese psiquiatra?

-Vash.-soltó sin más aun sosteniendo la mano de Toris.-Pero tranquilo, él no le dirá nada a los otros países, ya sabes cómo es, seguro que jamás revelaría el secreto profesional.

-Bueno, es cierto, pero su escopeta es lo que me preocupa.-dijo sintiendo como su alma empezaba a escapar, pero Iván la atrapo y obligo a volver a su cuerpo.

-No hay problema, su asistente no le permitiría que dispare a un paciente.

-¿Cuándo llega?-quiso saber el castaño que ignoraba la hora que era, como siempre en invierno no te puedes fiar de las estrellas para saber si es de noche o tarde.

-Llamo diciendo que en una hora llegaría al hospital, así que aproveche de venir a decírtelo.-entonces la puerta se abrió, un par de hermanos se encaminaron hasta la cama de Toris para presentarse, aunque claro, eso era innecesario.-Creo que es momento de que los deje a solas. Прощай, моя любовь.

* * *

><p><strong>"Прощай, моя любовь."<strong> Significa: "Hasta pronto, mi amor."

Cualquier error en el texto háganmelo saber, ¿sí? Perdón por la demora en actualizar, aunque esta vez no fue un año de espera XD

Bueno, espero que les gustara, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenecen.

No esperaban que actualizara tan rápido, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Había quedado en la habitación junto a Vash y a Lily. Al principio la chica no lo reconoció, la última reunión no se había topado con ella, por lo que resultaba poco probable que le hubiera visto y ahora parecía, y era, toda una mujer.<p>

Eso le hizo entristecer, aunque más era el miedo a que otras naciones lo vieran así, en su nuevo cuerpo. No quería sentirse observado, no quería que lo miraran como a alguien débil.

Los hermanos tomaron asiento a su lado, Lily vestía de un modo muy profesional, casi no parecía la tierna niña que se sentaba junto a Vash en las reuniones, sino que parecía una dama amable dispuesta a ayudar en cualquier problema. En cambio su hermano lucia serio como de costumbre, se quitó el saco y lo colgó al respaldo de su silla, se notaba algo cansado, quizás por la convención y el viaje hasta el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Me dijeron que te desmayaste, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el rubio, yo esperaba que comenzara con las frases de doctor de inmediato. Pero bueno, quizás me equivocaba o los loqueros que me atendían ya no necesitaban preguntarme como estaba, con mirar las noticias les bastaba.

-Sí, gracias a que se apresuraron a traerme aquí nosotros estamos bien.-responde abrazando su vientre, extrañamente sentía que quería transmitir ese tibio sentimiento a su bebé.

-¿qué quieres decir cuando hablas de "nosotros"?-Toris se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y empezaba a plantearse como disuadirlo, sin embargo era malo mintiendo. Vash suspiró, pero enseguida volvió su atención al paciente.

-Verás… ¿no has leído mí ficha?-el suizo volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez fue Lily quien tomó la palabra sabiendo que su hermano posiblemente usaría feas palabras puesto que estaba molesto por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Verá joven Toris, no han querido mostrar la ficha a mi hermano dado que es "confidencial" y su doctor no ha autorizado, por lo menos no aun, el permiso para que pase a nuestras manos.

-¡¿Q-qué?!-se veía alterado como siempre, pero ambos rubios apreciaron como su rostro adquiría una expresión jamás vista en la cara del lituano, en toda la historia.- ¿Cómo es posible que no te entregaran la ficha? ¡¿Es que me harán pasar por esta humillación de contarte absolutamente todo?! ¡Estos tipos son unos incompetentes!-sus ojos casi saltaban de sus cuencas cuando grito aquello con toda la potencia que le permitían sus pulmones.

Lily se refugiaba tras el folio en que escribía, había trastabillado hacia atrás con aquello. Suiza la sostuvo y la puso tras de su espalda, protegiéndola de lo que pudiera pasar más adelante, y aunque se hubiera asustado del mismo modo que la pequeña Liechtenstein, debía parecer fuerte. Por Dios que aquello parecía una erupción volcánica, y eso que no estaba seguro que en Lituania hubiera uno siquiera.

Luego para su mayor sorpresa, Lituania suspiro y junto sus manos con una expresión tierna y cálida en el rostro.

-Bueno, comencemos con la entrevista.-Vash sospechaba que el tiempo junto a Rusia le había pegado la bipolaridad al Lituano…que más bien parecía lituana.

-Muy bien, cuéntame que es lo que te ocurrió para requerir de mis servicios psiquiátricos.-pidió el rubio sentándose nuevamente en su silla.

-Bueno, no vas a creerme, pero un día, algo así como hace un mes, me dolieron los huesos, se encogieron, descubrí que estaba embarazada y me transformé en una _Lady_.-dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima o de una receta de repostería.

-…-Vash parecía serio, casi como cuando se debatía entre comprar un queso delicioso o uno más caro para poder ahorrar el dinero que quisiera ni gastar en la misma comida.- ¿Crees que yo me voy a tragar eso?

Lituania sintió como se le helaba la sangre, había hecho el ridículo. Mientras se lamentaba mentalmente una enfermera ingresó a la habitación y extendió una carpeta a Vash, este empezó a leer el contenido una vez que la señorita se retiró. Pasaron unos minutos, y se aclaró la garganta.

-Siento haber dudado de ti, Toris, es sólo que mis pacientes suelen contarme cosas dignas de circo.

Su hermana hecho una rápida mirada sobre la carpeta, dado que se extrañó por aquel cambio y bueno…ella había pensado lo mismo que el suizo.

Toris asintió sin responder en voz alta, la verdad es que desde que se había referido a si mismo como una mujer se había empezado a sentir incomodo, no paraba de mirar sus brazos delgados y esas manos tan suaves, sin mencionar que cada dos por tres miraba su pecho, extrañaba lo plano. Suiza se percató de eso, por lo que tras mirar a su hermana y analizar un momento más aquel comportamiento en Lituania decidió intervenir.

-Veo que no estas conforme con tu cuerpo, Lituania.-dejo la silla en que estaba sentado y se acercó un poco más a la cama, se sentó al final de esta, dando una distancia prudente entre él y su paciente.

-No en realidad… ha sido un golpe muy duro esta metamorfosis.-dice bajando la vista.-Fue demasiado rápido, no pude acostumbrarme a nada, absolutamente nada.

-Disculpe mi ímpetu, pero… ¿quién es él padre?-intervino Lily, de la nada, sintiendo que Lituania se largaría a llorar de un momento a otro.-Es que no lo ha mencionado y… bueno, sabemos que podría tener algo con Rusia, pero eso se dio a conocer en la reunión pasada…

-No estás tan equivocada con tu sospecha Lily; resulta que hace un tiempo me enamore de Rusia y empezamos a salir, luego pasamos a cosas más serias y un día simplemente me desmaye. Me revisaron en un hospital y llegaron a la conclusión de que mi cuerpo está cambiando para darle un mejor espacio al bebé que estoy esperando.-jugó nervioso con sus dedos al tiempo que se sonrojaba y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.-Lo que significaba que me estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, cosa que ya ocurrió.

-Bueno, si tomo en cuenta que eres una nación, es factible.-dice pensativo tras tragar espesamente, si Lily no estuviera ahí vigilándolo, ya habría disparado su escopeta.-No niego que te resulte difícil, ¿cómo han reaccionado los demás?

-Rusia se lo ha tomado con calma, al principio se preocupó porque me desmayaba o sentía como mis huesos se hacían más pequeños, pero según él no le importa como luzca por fuera, sino que le importa como soy yo por dentro, aunque me hubiera gustado que dijera otra cosa…-murmuró, pero inmediatamente cae en cuenta de lo que salía de sus labios, debían ser las hormonas, ¿quería que le dijera "hermosa"?-En realidad no pensé eso, digo, no sé en qué momento pensé…

-¿Te asustas por ese tipo de pensamientos a menudo?-viendo la confusión mostrada por "la" castaña.

-No, es la primera vez que ocurre.-responde rápidamente mirándolo a los ojos.-Por otra parte,-los desvía nuevamente.-me preocupa que Raivis se asuste de mi o que Edward me vea como si estuviera a punto de quebrarme en cualquier momento.

Mientras Lituania continuaba en entrevista con Suiza y Liechtenstein, los demás eslavos esperaban en una mesa de la cafetería, su aura preocupada y un tanto psicótica hacia que las personas alrededor se alejaran.

Su conversación también parecía perturbadora, estaban preocupados porque hacía unos minutos habían recibido una llamada de Bielorrusia diciendo que volvería en dos días a casa.

-En cuanto llegue comenzará otra vez con su nueva obsesión…-murmuró Ucrania sintiendo dolor de sólo pensarlo.- ¿Por qué la presente a Taiwán?

-La prefería con cuchillos, arañando las puertas y pidiéndome matrimonio, ¡pero ahora puede meterse hasta por la rendija más pequeña con ese contorsionismo que aprendió!

-Y qué nos obligue a practicar con ella…-piensa Estonia.-No hay hueso que resista semejante tortura… y sólo pensar lo que le hará a Toris…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Katyusha empezaba a llorar por aquel comentario.

-Ya sabe, señorita, si antes derribaba casas con tal de estar cerca del señor Iván, ahora que Toris es la competencia… ¡no quiero ni pensar en el destino de mi hermano!

-Hermana.-corrige Iván.-Tendremos que esconder a Lituania mientras nos encargamos de Natalia…-saca su tubería y la acaricia lentamente.- ¿Da?

-¡Es nuestra hermana! ¡_Vanya_!-se escandaliza la mayor largándose a llorar. Iván sólo dibuja una sonrisa sádica en su rostro al tiempo que la habitación se torna fría.

-Nadie dice que deba matarla, sólo practicare un poco de Baseball con ella para luego patearle el trasero al gringo con su propio juego.-dijo el menor acompañando lo dicho por una tierna sonrisa infantil.

-¿No será mejor que la haga entrar en razón?-Edward sabía que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso al proponer aquello, siempre evitaba esos temas que le acusaban problemas, pero esta vez sería diferente.-Usted siempre huye cuando la señorita Natalia comienza con sus propuestas. Debería enfrentarla de una vez, no puede parecer un cobarde frente a Toris, menos ahora que podría tratar de matarlo apenas lo vea.

-Edward tiene razón, _Vanya_, habla con ella.-apoyó la ucraniana sin sospechar el terrible castigo que Iván planeaba para el estonio.

* * *

><p>Dieron el alta de Toris tras pasar dos noches en observación, exactamente el mismo día que Natalia volvía a casa. Se apresuraron en llegar y pedirle a Toris que se quedara en su cuarto junto a Felixs, que conversaran, mientras los demás se ocuparían de mantener a la bielorrusa lejos del cuarto hasta haber hablado con su hermano.<p>

Mientras corrían de aquí para allá guardando evidencia, la puerta de entrada rechino dejando pasar a una muchacha que cargaba una pequeña maleta y dejaba marcadas sus pisadas llenas de nieve en la alfombra del recibidor.

-Buenos días, Iván.-sonrió haciendo su cabeza a un lado y preparada para salir persiguiendo al mayor, el cual temblando en su lugar adquirió suficiente valor como para enfrentarla.

-Natalia…

* * *

><p>Bien eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo, aunque no prometo nada, puesto que dentro de poco volveré a clases, pero aun así las ideas ya están listas.<p>

Doni ¡Gracias por la ayuda!

¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

¡LO SIENTO! Pensé que había subido este capítulo el mes pasado ;-;  
>Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<p>

* * *

><p>Rusia hablo seriamente con Natalia. Habían entrado a uno de los cuartos del primer piso, de eso ya una horas. Habían hablado tan seriamente que Iván salió corriendo de la habitación, la bielorrusa lo seguía de cerca con cuchillo en mano y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.<p>

-¡Si no puedes ser feliz sólo conmigo nadie más lo será!-gritaba la rubia atormentando el ambiente de la casa. Suerte que no había ido en busca de Toris, pero aun así constaba un peligro.

Fue una tarde muy movida en Moscú. Y digo que en la ciudad porque Iván escapo de la casa siendo perseguido por la chica, algunas personas pensaban que era una simple pelea de parejas, hasta que claro, Iván le recordaba a la rubia que era su hermano y por lo tanto no podían tener ese tipo de relación. Sólo se apartaban cuando los cuchillos empezaban a volar o esquivar la apresurada carrera de ambos.

Mientras ellos estaban fuera, Toris hablaba con Felixs, habían quedado en que el rubio le enseñaría algunas cosas que todas las damas deberían saber, partiendo por el modo en que se sentaba, Lily también se lo había dicho, además de una enfermera.

Pero eso no llamaba la atención del lituano, no hasta que el polaco sacó algo de su cartera rosa. Lo recibió y lo miró confundido, eran dos cosas prácticamente iguales, similares a zapatos, pero extrañamente altos, más que aquellos zapatos de montura que habían llegado a Europa desde el medio oriente hacia siglos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?-preguntó alzando una ceja, se notaban algo incomodos y sumamente peligrosos.

-O sea, como que te los pongas.-dijo el rubio como si fuera muy obvio, el lituano ni sancos había usado en toda su vida, así que tenía miedo de ellos. Los volvió a mirar, el diseño era bonito y además poseía una suela roja, eso era desconocido, pero bueno, tras la insistencia gestual de su amigo se los puso.-Que no te aprieten cuando estés sentado, como que cuando te pongas de pie te arrepentidas.-al verlo ajustarlos, por lo que los soltó un poco y se puso de pie.

-¡Wow!-pensó que perdería el equilibrio de golpe, pero no fue así, de hecho, incluso le parecían extremadamente cómodos, se miró al espejo y algo cambio dentro de él…si, algo empezaba a sentir.- ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo he vivido sin estas maravillas!-caminó por la habitación, incluso corrió un poco.- ¡Es más fácil que con zapatos normales!

-Como que obvio, o sea.-respondió orgulloso de haber agradado en algo a su amigo. ¡Qué finalmente lo había logrado! Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para cambiarlo completamente.

Sin embargo, esa emoción no duro por mucho, un rato después, al oír como la persecución de Iván y Natalia que volvían a casa, aun en lo mismo, el enojo le invadió y sin más, ni quitándose los tacones que resaltaban su esbelta y delgada nueva figura, se encamino al primer piso, justo cuando Iván paso a su lado extendió el brazo y detuvo a la rubia.

-Aléjate de MÍ Iván.-le espeto quitándole el cuchillo que traía en la mano y clavándolo de un tiro contra el suelo, al lado del pie de la rubia.

Natalia no podía creer lo que veía y oía. Frente a ella estaba una mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, de bonitas facciones, casi de su tamaño, vestida con lo que parecía ser ropa de hombre, aunque algo ajustada a sus curvas y unos tacones maravilloso. Pero se le hacía familiar, de alguna parte… ojos verdes, el cabello ondulado, el acento… No era posible…

-¿Toris?-la pura impresión le dejo clavada al piso, no podía mover ni un solo musculo, por lo menos, no hasta que el lituano volvió a hablar.

-Ya es suficiente, Iván no te ama de la forma desenfrenada y loca en la que tú lo haces, deja de ser tan incestuosa, deja de perseguirlo, ¡acosadora! Él me quiere a mí y eso lo sabes hace ya bastante tiempo.-argumentó zarandeándola. La mujer se soltó y sacó otro cuchillo.- ¿Te da miedo que te digan la verdad que te defiendes con un cuchillo?

-Toris, es peligrosa, aléjate.-el ruso trató de intervenir, mas se sorprendió por las acciones de su pareja.

Tomó el brazo que empuñaba la dichosa arma blanca y lo apartó; la impresión en la dueña del cuchillo fue tal que cayó de su mano. Esa pelea no se ganaría con armas, sino que con palabras.

-Yo lo he amado por mucho más tiempo que tú. No me importa que hasta hayas cambiado de genero con tal de estar con mi hermano, yo sigo siendo mejor.-zafándose del agarre.-Soy más bonita y agraciada que tú, además yo sí puedo defender a Iván.

-¿Defenderlo? Has tratado de matarlo hoy porque prefieres hacer oídos sordos y ojos ciegos a lo evidente. Y fíjate que este cuerpo es completamente natural, no me morderé la lengua contigo, no más. Una vez yo estuve locamente enamorado de ti y sólo conseguí huesos rotos, así que te olvide y me enamore de Iván, a tal punto que resulto en que comenzamos una relación sana, increíblemente, y ahora estamos incluso en espera de un hijo, así que, ¡aléjate de él y déjanos en paz!

-Pero…-la rubia no podía concebirlo, su hermano, un orgulloso ruso, ¿enamorado de un lituano? ¡¿Es que acaso no había sido una broma?! Se sentía intimidada… aún más cuando se sumó la mirada tétrica de su hermano, que hacía a Toris soltarla.

-Bielorrusia,-dijo el más alto abrazando a "la" castaña.-no interfieras entre nosotros, para mí nunca serás más que mi hermana menor.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.-pensó la mujer aun sin comprender, después de todo, que habían sido esas marchas en Rusia de las que tanto había leído, ¿lo primero en que su hermano dejaba de reflejar su personalidad en la mayoría y seguía las voces de la minoría?

Dejando de lado lo ocurrido esa tarde, Iván se fijó en los tacones que estaba usando el lituano, no estaba tan mal, así quedaba más cerca de él para besarlo, no hizo más que reír para sus adentros y continuar con sus deberes de nación.

-Habrá una reunión mundial la próxima semana.-comentó Estonia leyendo su email, aprovechaba de chequearlo mientras alimentaba a sus mascotas virtuales, esos "mochi", como dijo Japón una vez.- ¡Por Dios! ¡Mochimerica se está comiendo a mochiuk!

-¡¿La próxima semana?!-Toris ya empezaba a sudar frio.-Ya no puedo esconderlo…

-No tienes que esconder nada, marico.-regaño Polonia.-No sé tú, pero como que es obvio que tienes un cuerpazo que sólo hará que te miren diciendo "Mi Dios", serás la envidia, no un bicho raro.

-…Que digas eso sólo me hace pensar que mi ropa volverá a desaparecer.-comentó "la" castaña.

-Por favor, o sea, estoy seguro de que yo no tendré que intervenir esta vez.-Toris se atraganto con su propia saliva por ese comentario, y no por escucharlo, sino porque sabía que ya empezaba a crecer esa idea en el interior de su cerebro... "Aceptación".

* * *

><p>El siguiente no tardara tanto, lo juro.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Axis Power Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p>Toris no llegaría junto a él ese día, tenía unos asuntos que atender antes de la reunión, así que entro como de costumbre y se sentó en su lugar, es decir, sobre Canadá. El pobre invisible trato de hacerlo bajar, pero nada dio resultado, Rusia no cambiaría su comodidad sino hasta que comenzara la reunión.<p>

Los demás países llegaron, y el ruido inundó la sala hasta que Alemania exigió silencio. Croacia comenzó a pasar la lista de asistencia, hasta el momento había tres ausentes con causas justificadas, pero ni rastro de su "lituana".

Hizo caso omiso, restándole importancia, seguramente sólo se habría atrasado por el tráfico. Dejo libre al chico canadiense y empezó a revisar sus papeles, para luego dejar unos cuantos frente a si y esperar a que todo el alboroto comenzará nuevamente.

En pleno discurso de Gilbert, por volver a ser un país, las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando pasar a una castaña con un moño alto, vestida con un traje formal de dos piezas, obviamente no un conjunto con falda, aun no se sentía capaz de algo así sin la intervención de cierto polaco con su armario o maleta, y cargando con la carpeta que contenía los papeles de Lituania. Claramente no haría una cara de sorpresa como todos los demás, exceptuando a los ya enterados, se reiría un rato a costa de las acciones de su "querida" Toris.

-Señorita…esta reunión es privada.-comentó Estados Unidos de Norte América.

-Señor Alfred, no tiene por qué decirme eso, soy Lituania.-aclaró la castaña caminando, pasándolo de largo sin más, y firmando su asistencia en la lista para los atrasados.-El trafico esta de muerte.-comentó tomando asiento junto a Iván.

-Por cierto, aun no me has dicho que tenías que hacer antes de venir.-dijo infantilmente, ignorando a los aun atónitos países a su alrededor.

-Verás… con este cambio tuve que rehacer todos mis papeles, se suponía que me los entregarían antes de venir, pero se atrasaron con mi nueva cedula y mi jefe la ha mandado a traer para que no tuviera problemas en cuanto tomáramos el avión de vuelta, ¡pero en la recepción perdieron los documentos entre las cartas! y tuve que esperar hasta que los encontraran.

-Tranquila cariño, no te alteres, yo me encargare de esos empleados más tarde.-comentó Iván sin ser escuchados por los demás, mientras acariciaba su tubería por bajo de la mesa.-Vamos en este tema.-indicó los papeles.

Poco después continuaron como si nada y al receso algunos sorprendidos se acercaron a curiosear. Sin embargo, Iván los apartaba con una simple mirada. Lili hablaba con Toris bajo la shockeada mirada de Seychelles, quien se debatía entre acercarse y preguntar o desmayarse de una buena vez.

Hungría por su parte, junto a Japón, Taiwán, Bélgica y Costa Rica, hablaban de todo lo que pudo haber pasado, no sin dejar sus perversiones de lado, le daban causa a ello y que cerca estaban de la verdad, pero eso nunca lo sabrían.

En cambio, Polonia no podía creer que su mejor amigo no se hubiera puesto una falda, como que ósea, se habría visto totalmente cool. Y como era posible que fuera tan poco fashion, ¡ni un solo toque de rosa! Por lo menos traía una blusa azulada que le combinaba muy bien con su tono de piel, o se habría dado un tiro ahí mismo.

Toris se veía calmado, casi como si nada hubiera pasado, claro, hasta que Iván se dio cuenta de ese pequeño movimiento que hacia cuando estaba nervioso, la cogió del brazo y fueron hasta el pasillo, como lo había imaginado, Toris suspiró pesado y se recargó contra él. Tenía los nervios de punta, que se supone que hiciera.

La rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y estuvieron ahí hasta que el receso terminó. Volvieron a la reunión, y apenas terminó, Iván tomó todas sus cosas y se retiraron de inmediato hasta el hotel, no podía entender como pudo aguantar tanto.

-Hermano, creo que deberías adelantar la visita de Toris.-sugirió Liechtenstein sacando una agenda y un bolígrafo adornado con conejitos de su cartera.

-Es verdad.-dijo sacando su identificación medica del bolsillo para cambiarla por la de asistente a la conferencia.-Andando, señorita Vogel.

* * *

><p>-…Dios mío, ¿cómo pueden ser tan morbosos?-los rubios seguían escuchando la histeria de Toris. Llevaban dos horas en lo mismo.- ¡Ni siquiera los doctores se han comportado así!-se levantó, por octogésima vez y empezó a dar cortas vueltas en la habitación.- Y ellos son los que deberían ser morbosos, es decir, ¡soy lo más raro que les ha pasado en siglos!-bebió agua nuevamente y se sentó en el mismo lugar del que se había parado mientras arrugaba parte de su blusa entre los puños.<p>

-¿Podemos comenzar con la sesión?-preguntó Vash ya harto de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez, suerte que hasta el momento Toris no había tenido su idea más recurrente, o sin duda estarían en grandes aprietos.

Pasaron unos minutos más entre que Toris dejara de llorar y convencieran al ruso de salir de la habitación junto a Lili para hacer más expedito el trabajo. Le hizo respirar, luego escribir unas cosas en una libreta, arrancar las hojas y rasgarlas en trozos muy pequeños. Sin duda alguna habría sido mejor darle algún medicamento para tranquilizar a la lituana, mas era riesgoso para el bebé. Así que tuvo que utilizar métodos de psicólogo.

Luego le hizo cambiar de ambiente, así que salieron, a un lugar en que nadie conociera a Toris, pasearon por una plaza y una vez que llegaron a un puesto que vendía castañas se pudo desligar de todo lo malo del día, aunque no cabía duda de que apenas se topar con alguien o al momento de dormir se volviera a angustiar, dieron por terminada la sesión, la más larga que el psiquiatra había tenido que realizar… pero bueno, había un ruso bipolar, y sádico, junto a su hermana, todo por proteger la inocencia e integridad de Lili.

* * *

><p>Como lo prometí, esta vez no demore tanto ;D<p>

Siguiente cap...algún día (no es broma, se acabaron las vacaciones, comienza la depresión universitaria) ¿Tomates?


	9. Chapter 9

¡Logré subirlo antes! Tengo casi puros ramos teóricos este semestre, es hermoso, por ahora, quizás las actualizaciones sean más seguidas este semestre

¡Hetalia no me pertenece!

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana desde aquello. Su celular se empezaba a saturar de mensajes, finalmente había optado por quitarle la batería, ignorar el Facebook y tan sólo chequear los mensajes de su superior y sus hermanos.<p>

No le había dicho nada a Iván, absolutamente nada. Tampoco mencionó que se sintiera mal, porque los mareos parecían normales a esas alturas. Se miró al espejo, su cabello desaliñado y enredado fue cediendo a medida que lo cepillaba. Por ultimo tomó el moño que Iván le había regalado la noche anterior e hizo coronar su media coleta con él.

Aquel encaje beige se veía muy bien contrastando con su cabello castaño. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, ya era hora de desayunar, vería que tal le había ido al letón en la cocina esa mañana.

Repaso los informes que había recibido por correo antes del almuerzo, debía mantener funcionando a sus dirigentes, o todo se volvería un caos. No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando tuvo que alejar la mirada de la pantalla y salir a toda velocidad en busca del baño, que entre la desesperación olvido donde se encontraba.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso ese periodo no había acabado? Cerró el grifo de agua y tomó el enjuague bucal, tenía sabor a chicle de frutilla, no picaba como la menta, un alivio entre todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Bajo hasta la sala, la televisión estaba apagada, la radio en mismas condiciones, fue hasta la cocina, nadie se veía por ahí. Reviso el resto de las habitaciones e incluso busco en el patio trasero, ¡ni un alma! ¡La habían dejado sola sin avisar!

Volvió al interior y puso agua a hervir, tomaría un poco de chocolate con leche, aunque claro, ahora tenía que tomar una en polvo con calcio extra. Como la odiaba. Suspiró y volvió a subir a su estudio, llevando una taza de leche con chocolate y unas galletas.

-¿Dónde habrán ido?-murmuró mirando el teléfono, hizo el intento, pero sonaba fuera del área de cobertura. Suspiró resignada y se sentó en el escritorio, tenía una sensación de que todo estaba mal. Levanto la vista al techo y dio un sorbo a su taza.

Continuo trabajando con desgana, pero volvió a salir del estudio, pero esta vez había algo extraño, el pasillo se veía alargado y oscuro, como si las ventanas hubieran sido cubiertas, busco el interruptor de las luces, pero no las vio, se giró para volver al trabajo, sin embargo la puerta no estaba. Un fuerte ruido le hizo mirar a su alrededor, las paredes empezaban a cerrarse, corrió en dirección a la escalera, pero el pasillo no terminaba… entonces vio a Iván, corrió tras él, grito por ayuda, pero en cuanto lo alcanzo la figura desapareció y las paredes ya tocaban sus brazos.

-¡Ah!-Iván se sobresaltó en la cama, levantándose tan rápido como pudo, encontrando a una lituana hiperventilada y mojada, con los ojos tan abiertos que podrían salirse de sus cuencas.

-Toris, tranquila, fue sólo un sueño.-Le dijo mientras prendía la luz y apegaba a la mujer a sí. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras temblaba ligeramente, más por el frío que empezaba a provocar su sudor al secarse.-Ven, debes cambiarte ese pijama.-dijo ayudándole a dirigiéndose al baño de su habitación, el cual contaba con un calefactor eléctrico, recientemente adquirido por el dueño de casa.

-Cielos, esto ya parece un mal chiste.-comentó la lituana viendo a su alrededor mientras Iván le buscaba un nuevo pijama. Desde hacía tres meses que tenía pesadillas como esa, mesclando parte de la realidad con cosas inexplicables, dignas de un juego RPG de Japón.

El vientre empezaba a resaltar bajo su ropa, el pequeño girasol, como Iván había empezado a llamar al bebé. Ya no podían guardar silencio por mucho tiempo, pronto todos los países se enterarían, más que sólo los pertinentes, eso preocupaba a la pareja, aunque claramente Rusia no lo demostraba, Toris sabía que estaría dispuesto a iniciar una guerra con quien tratara de tocarla a ella o al bebé.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraron con el desayuno servido, pero sin el letón o el estonio, tan sólo una nota junto al pastel matutino. El más alto la leyó detenidamente mientras se sonreía y arrugaba la nota para dejarla caer en la chimenea sin dar tiempo a Toris de ojearla.

Comieron en silencio, ya que el pastel estaba realmente delicioso, lituana se repitió el plato, aumentando el tamaño de la porción, casi parecía que se comería toda la torta, así que Iván le detuvo al intento del tercer trozo.

-No deberías comer tanto, así no tendrás espacio para el almuerzo.-dijo llevando el pastel a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña que aún conservaba la cuchara en sus labios, saboreando el azúcar del fondant con fascinación.

En el momento que quedó sola recordó la pesadilla, y un inusual mareo, para esa hora era realmente extraño, la invadió, dejo la cuchara y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás respirando, luego la llevo hacia delante y apoyo la frente en sus manos.

-¿Te sientes mal?-Iván la tomo por sorpresa, no lo había escuchado volver, estaba a su lado, apoyado en la silla y agachado a su altura. Suspiró y cambio su cara por una sonriente.

-No ha sido nada grave, sólo un pequeño mareo, no debí comer tanta torta.-le respondió mostrando la lengua cual gato fuera. Terminaron su té y salieron a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores de la propiedad. Aun hacía frío, pero no quedaba nieve, los frotes empezaban a abrirse, aun podía verse el roció brillando sobre el pasto, parecían cristales esparcidos por el suelo.

Entonces Iván le cubrió los ojos con una venda, alegando que quería mostrarle algo, pero que era una sorpresa. Camino de la mano del rubio, esto le causaba gracia, sentía como el sol empezaba a calentar, no pudo determinar cuánto caminaron, pero tras unos largos minutos en que moría de curiosidad se detuvieron, la venda cayo de su rostro hasta el cuello y la luz la encegueció por unos instantes.

-¡Sorpresa!-tres voces familiares llamaron su atención, la vista frente a ella era aún mejor, ese proyecto que no había podido terminar el verano otoño ahora relucía en el sol matutino, Raivis y Edward estaban manchados con lodo y pasto, pero eso no importaba, se lavaba y ya, era un vivero lleno de plantas de distintas partes del mundo, habían flores tan variadas que no podía creerlo, era un verdadero arcoíris de flores, pero no había plantas sólo en el interior, sino que alrededor algunas adaptadas al clima mostraban sus bordes a punto de abrir.

-¡Es hermoso!-caminó lentamente observando cada detalle, se dio tiempo de oler cada flor.-_Será una hermosa primavera._-pensó al momento que se olvidaba completamente de la pesadilla.

-Bien hecho chicos, espero que arreglen los que rompieron.-comentó Iván colocando una mano en un hombro de cada chico.-Kol.-la bufanda dio un golpe en las cabezas de los rubios más bajos y luego los dejo.

-Quizás no debimos dejar esa nota.-comentó Edward preocupado por como arreglarían aquello.

-Pero sólo debemos poner otro vidrío al retrovisor.-dijo Raivis recordando al subir una de las plantas abrió la puerta para mover el asiento y el espejo dio de lleno contra la pared, haciendo caer el vidrio trisándolo.

-Raivis, el día que trates de poner uno entenderás porque estoy tan preocupado.-dijo el mayor dejando al adolecente algo desconcertado.

* * *

><p>¡Chan! Si creen que esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, tengan por seguro que están muy equivocados, ya verán, muajajajaja! [Se aceptan tomatazos (?)]<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hetalia no me pertenece

Querían respuesta, pues aun no las hay, lo más probable es que logre hacerles surgir nuevas dudas, y a pesar de lo que puedan pensar en los próximos capis (unos 3 o 4) no son relleno, lo juro.

Bueno, mejor disfruten y lean :)

* * *

><p>Hoy logramos cambiar el vidrio del retrovisor, no pensé que encontrar el modelo nos tomara una semana, pero al menos lo encontramos, ponerlo no fue tan difícil una vez que lo intente con jabón, ahora sólo puedo preguntarme por qué el señor Rusia sigue teniendo un auto tan antiguo. Pero no lo diré en voz alta, Estonia me lo ha estado repitiendo una y otra vez, creo que ya lo interiorice.<p>

Oh, eso no es lo importante, verán últimamente Lituania a estado actuando muy extraña en las mañanas, mira de un lado a otro antes de salir de una habitación, al igual que al entrar, se sobresalta mucho, pero luego de las once con cuarenta y tres minutos se queda tranquila, y continua con su vida normal. Estoy completamente seguro de que los demás también lo han notado, todo esto empezó con sus pesadillas, de las cuales no nos ha querido hablar, hasta ahora, que nos encontramos solos en la propiedad y quiero ir al cobertizo para buscar unas cosas.

Claro que desistí de ello cuando Toris me empezó a hablar, mientras sostenía mi brazo con fuerza, con los ojos muy abiertos y casi temblando. Tenía derecho a tener un mal presentimiento, si esas pesadillas la atormentaban cada dos veces por semana, y siempre que ocurría lo malo estaba sola.

Me dijo que siempre había un punto en el que estaba al borde de la muerte o que caía en la oscuridad, pero últimamente había algo peor que eso, se veía a un espejo y su vientre estaba plano. Eso me desconcertó, era lógico que tuviera miedo a las perdidas, pero ella no tenía indicios de riesgo, el doctor decía que, fuera de su transformación, era el mejor embarazo que había visto en años. Esa obsesión con la muerte, era como si volviera a esos días en los que trataba de matarse, pero en lugar de desearlo, le temía, pero nosotros no podemos morir así como así, nuestra gente debe dejar de creer en nosotros para que eso ocurra.

Me solté de su agarre y tome sus manos, puse mi mejor sonrisa, y le dije que todo estaría bien, que quizás sólo eran imaginaciones suyas y que hasta podía ser causa de algo que estaba comiendo. Me dio la razón un poco insegura, con esa cara preocupada de costumbre. No le había ayudado en lo más mínimo, eso era un poco frustrante.

-Si tienes miedo a quedarte sola me quedare.-fue entonces que se relajó y otra idea cruzo por mi mente, esta vez no me contendría como todos trataban de hacerme actuar, así que espere a que el señor Rusia y Estonia volvieran para poder hablar con Iván.

Subió ha su oficina y con la excusa de que le llevaría el té, lo seguí. Entre a la habitación con la bandeja y deje la taza en el sitio de siempre, cuando me devolvía la puerta sólo le puse seguro y me gire, Rusia levantó la mirada ante el ruido del seguro.

-¿No te vas?-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, como cuando quiere infundirme terror, sí, temblé ante ello, pero tenía que decírselo sin importar qué.

-Quiero hablar sobre las pesadillas de Toris.-le dije plantándome un paso más al frente.-Creo que se a que se deben.

-Muy bien, Letonia, te escucho.-respondió abriendo sus ojos, dejando la mirada intimidante para otro momento.

Cuando terminamos de hablar me fui de la habitación, ya era bastante tarde, así que ayude a preparar la cena, para cuando terminamos de comer y me fui a dormir, vi de reojo que Toris e Iván se quedaban hablando en la mesa del comedor, sólo espere que todo saliera bien.

Luego de ponerme el pijama e ingresar a mi camarote, porque aun compartía habitación con Edward, lo cual no era problema, porque era un espacio realmente amplio y en realidad él no estaba todo el tiempo en la casa de Rusia, apague la luz adosada a la pared y me dispuse a conciliar el sueño.

…

Ese día Letonia estuvo más callado que de costumbre, lo cual parecía muy extraño, no había metido la pata en todo el día. Lo observe mientras dormía, preguntándome si había madurado o realmente había algo que le preocupaba.

Volví a mirar el techo, sin poder dormir todavía, escuche los pasos de los demás, Natalia cambiando lentamente hasta su habitación, luego de haberse tomado un té de manzanilla, Katyusha ordenando su cama para dormir, quitando cada uno de los cojines que cubrían su cama y por último los pasos de Rusia y Lituania, caminando lado a lado, probablemente del brazo o abrazados, subiendo al segundo piso.

No sabía porque habían tardado tanto, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era por lo que Letonia había estado preocupado. Di vuelta sobre mi posición, la lámpara de mi escritorio se veía como una persona pensando, mientras mi dispositivo de mascotas virtuales descansaba sobre una pequeña libreta empastada.

Luego cerré los ojos y a unas horas, porque la luz de la luna entraba por nuestra ventana puedo saber del paso del tiempo, escuche a Lituania gritar, como todas las noches, Letonia murmuró algo y se volvió a dormir, sin duda eso no estaba bien, ¿por qué tantas pesadillas?

Entonces lo comprendí, últimamente todo había sido arreglado por nosotros para evitar accidentes, para proteger a Toris, hasta en las reuniones mundiales la tratábamos como a una pieza de cristal que se iba a romper, después de la primera vez que se presentó como la mujer que era actualmente, podría ser nuestra sobreprotección algo que le esté causando inseguridad, o quizás ¿dependencia a estar siempre con alguno de nosotros? O peor aún…que en realidad sea un presagio, no, eso no tiene lógica, quizás el bebé no estaba bien del todo y sus hormonas trataban de alertarle. ¡¿Eso era lo que también preocupaba a Raivis?!

Volví a mirar bajo mi camarote para verlo, conociéndolo ya lo había hablado con el señor Rusia, eso esperaba, realmente, quizás esta noche no podría dormir de corrido.

Al despertar baje sin hacer ruido, el niño aun dormía y quizás crecería un poco si lo dejaba continuar durmiendo. Tome mi ropa y salí en dirección al baño, me aliste y deje el pijama en la cesta de ropa sucia, baje al comedor y vi un par de tazas y platos junto a una nota. Por lo visto Iván llevaba a Toris a un chequeo.

Unos pasos bien conocidos descendían por la escalera. Me voltee y vi a Raivis bajando aun con su ropa de dormir y un chaleco grande color vino.

-¿Hablaste con el señor Rusia de las pesadillas de Toris?-pregunte arreglando mis lentes mientras caminaba hasta su lado.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Era una suposición.-le respondí.-Bien hecho, Raivis.-acaricie su cabello y luego fui a la cocina.

…

Aun no comprendo cómo se dio cuenta, pero al volver Toris y el señor Iván supe que todo había salido bien, y en la noche no hubo gritos ni pisadas de un lado a otro. Aun no sé qué ocurrió realmente, pero me alegra saber que Toris ya está bien.

Aunque claro, al día siguiente no debí soltar el comentario acerca del auto del señor Rusia, el estirón que me dio me hizo desear no crecer más. Ese día vi que Lituania estaba haciendo más cosas, no sólo vio por sus plantas, sino que también comenzó a revisar páginas web y catálogos, algo estaba planeando, y no tenía relación con su trabajo.

-Definitivo, será verde.-la escuche decir antes de cerrar su portátil e ir en busca de la señorita Katyusha y la señorita Natalia, que ya no se comportaba extraña ni psicópata cerca de su hermano ni de mi prima, claro, para finalmente llamar a Felixs, por lo que oí, al día siguiente se irían de compras.

* * *

><p>¿Tomates?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hetalia no me pertenece

Jaja, no se lo esperaban tan pronto, ¿verdad?

Este cap es cortito, ya falta poco para que ocurran otros acontecimientos importantes en el fic, bueno, ya que, lean :)

* * *

><p>Salimos muy temprano, no quería perder tiempo, partimos con la pintura, tonos suaves era lo que necesitábamos, como aun no sabía si él bebe sería niño o niña, escogimos entre tonos lilas, verdes y amarillos, poco después fuimos a ver los muebles, yo quería una cuna común y corriente, pero de algún modo mi compañía confabulo para que terminara decidiéndome por una de esas que se balancean con el empuje del pie.<p>

Luego de eso volvimos a casa, Iván me había dicho que no preocupara por los muebles, que en la casa ya había algunos en desuso que podríamos reutilizar, realmente no me quejo, los he visto y son realmente lindos. Pero seguía sin explicarme porque no compramos ropita de cama o cortinas.

Estuvimos un par de horas encerrados los siete dentro de la futura habitación del bebe, entre dibujos y discusiones llegamos a que luego de pintar y colocar la guarda nos arreglaríamos con la distribución de los muebles, es decir, no llegamos a nada productivo.

Luego colocamos papel de diario por todo el piso de la habitación, lo primero que pintaríamos sería el techo, ya estaba muy desgastado, así que manos a la obra, Iván y la señorita Katyusha se encargarían de pintar el techo, claro que no era problema, hasta que uno de los botones de la blusa de Ucrania se disparó como un proyectil, dejando a un par de chicos muy sorprendidos, inmediatamente Bielorrusia trato de cubrirla, pero como ella no se había dado cuenta… En fin, cuando terminaron ya era hora de tomar el té.

Bueno, al día siguiente continuaríamos con el resto de la pintura, moría por ver el verde en las paredes. Esa noche fue especial, entre todas las risas y anécdotas que no habían rondado la sala del comedor desde hacía muchos meses.

Felixs había estado haciéndoselas de diseñador durante el último mes, y quien lo diría, trabajo con un grupo de mujeres obsesionadas con el rosa, así que no sólo le pagaron bien, sino que lo disfruto.

Pero eso es otro cuento, lo importante es que no dormimos precisamente, y no malpiensen, salimos a mirar las estrellas, el cielo nocturno sin luna ni luces artificiales era una maravilla, mil joyas en un terciopelo negro, lo extraño es que no vimos ni una sola estrella fugaz, y yo quería pedir un deseo, que todo resultará bien, nada más.

Realmente no deseaba nada más.

Pasaron otro día pintando y colocando la guarda con tema de ositos de peluche y girasoles. En cuanto todo estuvo seco procedieron a colocar los muebles, primero entramos la cuna y una cómoda, donde dejaríamos toda la ropa, baberos y sabanas, luego colocamos una cortina a juego, con los cojines de la mecedora que Edward estaba acomodando junto a la ventana.

Le siguieron una pequeña alfombra redonda, un par de cajas mullidas con juguetes, la instalación de una repisa al otro lado de la habitación, para dejar las cremas, lociones y paños húmedos, sin olvidar la gran cantidad de ositos de felpa que Letonia acarreaba en un saco desde la lavandería, todo eran heredados después de todo.

Finalmente entre los tres hombres de la casa, descontando a Felixs, que se le podía quebrar una uña, entraron el ropero de tres cuerpos, que rellenaríamos con pañales para el primer mes, si es que alcanzaban, todo iba bien, hasta que a mi querido ruso se le cruza por la cabeza asustar a Raivis, hizo que soltaba el mueble, asiendo chillar al más pequeño, no me pareció seguro, así que me acerque a reprenderlos, pero claro, lo volvió a hacer, dejando que todo el peso se fuera a cargar en Edward y Letonia, siendo el primero que perdió el equilibrio.

_**-¡PAM!-**_cerré los ojos de golpe, me cubrí los oídos, y en cuanto volví a observar a mi alrededor, resulto que el mueble cayó a mi lado, sentí el corazón en mi garganta cuando ocurrió, Iván estaba a mi lado, protegiéndome, por algún motivo no se movía, lo sacudí un poco, estaba aplastando mi brazo izquierdo, seguía sin moverse.

Katyusha grito espantada, pronto Edward y Natalia movieron a Iván y pude levantarme, respire rápidamente, sosteniendo mi estómago, Raivis se disculpaba repetitivamente, si no me tranquilizaba esto sería aún peor. Por suerte Iván se despertó, el armario había golpeado su nuca cuando me protegió, hasta pensamos que no reaccionaria sin ir al hospital, pero claro, era él, después de todo, si un elefante lo aplastara se levantaría sin ni un solo rasguño tras unos minutos.

Suspire aliviada, y no me contuve a abrazarlo y regañarlo, era claro que pudo detener el mueble y ninguno de los dos se habría estado en peligro, si no hubiera estado jugándole una mala broma a Letonia esto no había ocurrido.

Luego de eso terminamos de ordenar, sin decir ni una sola palabra al respecto.

Cuando bajábamos la escalera una lámpara se descolgó y callo a mi lado, es que si no eran pesadillas eran accidentes. ¿Era acaso una mala pasada del destino? ¿Por qué todo tenía que causarme tanto miedo y angustia todo el tiempo? Que luego hasta los pájaros trataron de atacarme. Definitivamente no era mi día como había pensado más temprano.

* * *

><p>Como que estoy poniendo muchas cosas extrañas, pero tranquilos, no es nada paranormal, ¿o sí?<p>

Ok, no, pero da suspenso.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, mucho tiempo desde el ultimo cap, "_los teóricos te dan tiempo decían, no serán disertaciones todas las clases __decían"_, bueno, pero aquí esta el nuevo cap!**

**Lo escribí entre 5-6 veces y no me convencía, parecía un caldo de párrafos inconexos, espantoso, pero todo se soluciono gracias a Doni, siempre salvándome cuando tiene tiempo libre de la enfermería :D**

**A¡agradecimientos especiales a ella! y sin más, a leer!**

* * *

><p>Se había quedado en la mecedora, balanceándose lentamente, mirando por la ventana con calma, el cielo azulado con manchones blancos, las aves revoloteando alrededor, en busca de insectos que comer. El crujido de la silla le hacía adormecer, esa sensación le agradaba, después de todo ya resultaba cansador tener que cargar con el bebé en el vientre.<p>

La ropa dejaba entrever la pequeña protuberancia, la forma ovalada de la pancita, que apenas se notaba, pero que aun así no pasaba desapercibida.

Entonces recordó unas palabras que perturbaron su paz, era algo que había escuchado de casualidad, no hacía más de unas horas. En fin, se le hacía raro que la bielorrusa se comportara tan condescendiente y poco violenta, _"Si no puedo tener a hermano, tendré a su hijo, sólo debo esperar a que crezca"._ Sin duda alguna eso la había impactado, ¿hasta qué grado podría llegar la locura en esa familia?... ¿o se tratará de algo más?

Sabía de antemano que las posibilidades de que él bebé naciera sin problemas mentales, eran muy escasas, pero eso no importaba en gran medida, después de siglos de continua convivencia, sabía cómo controlarlo, el problema era que, aun sabiendo cómo controlar a un adulto en esa situación, no sabía cómo actuar con alguien tan pequeño, tomando en cuenta de que las criaturas cambian de mentalidad a medida que crecen, provocando una situación un tanto inestable. Es verdad que convivieron con algunos hijos de antiguos gobernantes, pero esto era distinto, no convivían juntos todo el tiempo.

Iván, que le miraba desde el umbral de la habitación, se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta estar al lado de su lituana, le traía una manta.

-¿Qué te preocupa ahora?-Preguntó mientras cubría a la "mujer" y se inclinaba a su lado para acariciar a la criatura que crecía en su interior.

-Sólo lo de siempre.-contestó con su típica sonrisa y voz calmada.-Han ocurrido muchas cosas, y la cantidad de accidentes que hemos tenido me dan muy mala espina, ¿no sientes algo extraño?

En realidad Rusia lo había notado, desde un comienzo todo era extraño, la metamorfosis de Toris, sus accidentes, las depresiones, y el comportamiento de su hermana, había gato encerrado, lo sabían muy bien, algunos accidentes parecían provocados, otras cosas sólo eran inexplicables.

-Toris, yo los protegeré sin importar que deba hacer para lograrlo.-dijo sosteniendo el rostro de la castaña, luego de quitarse sus guantes de cuero, algo que ocurría muy pocas veces.-Asistiremos a una reunión dentro de poco, será en Turquía.

-¿Turquía?-no quedaba muy lejos, pero aun así sentía que el viaje sería demasiado. Ahora se sumaba una nueva dificultad, ¿la dejarían subir a un avión? Porque viajar en auto estaba completamente descartado, era poco más de treinta y dos horas de viaje. Aunque fuera el avión presidencial podrían ponerle trabas por su condición, aunque con Iván… no tenía de que preocuparse.

* * *

><p>Viajaron en primera clase, estaban completamente solos, ahí en la parte delantera de la aeronave, exceptuando a la azafata, que cada cierto rato pasaba con el carrito de víveres, refrescos y las infaltables bolsas de papel.<p>

Había tanto silencio que era sorprendente el que estuvieran despiertos.

Desde el cielo podían divisar el territorio turco, los hoteles en los que se quedarían y los mercados, que ya reconocían por la costumbre de verlos una y otra vez. El avión aterrizo al centro de la pista y patino hasta quedar cerca de la puerta al aeropuerto, tal y como debía ser. Bajaron por la escalerilla y subieron al pequeño carro que los llevaría hasta la edificación.

Tras pasar por aduanas, caminaron hasta el taxi que los esperaba en la salida. El equipaje era relativamente poco, no más de tres maletas por todo el grupo. Apenas se tardaron unos minutos en llegar al lugar en que se alojarían, y como era de esperarse, todos estaban metidos en el comedor tomando bebidas heladas como condenados. Ellos en cambio, dejando de lado a los demás eslavos que se unieron al resto de los países, fueron a su habitación y se quedaron ahí, discutiendo que Toris debía asistir a la reunión sin intentar cubrir a su retoño, pero claro, ella no estaba del todo convencida, y no por lo de dejar que se viera o no, sino por la parte de usar un vestido que no le apretara en lugar de sus queridos pantalones.

Pasaron dos horas en que se cumpliera el plazo para la reunión, en el elevador no evitaron mirarse mutuamente, la sonrisa triunfal de la lituana resaltaba en los espejos, mientras Iván sólo aceptaba su derrota, pero sin duda también disfrutaba que la tercera persona en el elevador no hubiera logrado su cometido, y ese era Polonia, quien se había metido por su habitación y trato de vestir de rosa a Toris, ahora iba bien amarrado sobre el hombro de Iván.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la sala de reuniones cuando Iván se adelantó y abrió la puerta, dejando caer a Felixs de culo al piso. Los demás asistentes sólo miraron en silencio, temerosos de lo que el ruso pudiera hacer. Luego, dando el paso a Toris, esta puso un pie dentro de la habitación, su cara se desfiguro, inflando las mejillas, se cubrió la boca y retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al baño más cercano, o sea, al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Toris?-Iván quedó expectante, mientras se le desarreglaba ligeramente la bufanda.

-Jajaja.-rio cierto norteamericano.-_Dudde_, ¿no me digas que lo hicieron sin protección?

Un golpe de cañería fue toda la respuesta del más alto, quien ahora caminaba tranquilamente hacia la entrada del baño.

-¿Toris? ¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó apoyándose contra la pared, haciendo suponer a los mirones que ya estaba al tanto de todo.

-El bebé me pateo el estómago.-fue la única respuesta de la castaña mientras salía del baño.-Que lastima, quería ver la cara de los demás cuando se los dijéramos.

-¿No que querías que fuera un secreto?-se extrañó Iván, ese era un cambió completamente drástico, algo que podría esperarse de él, pero no de Toris.

Caminaron a la sala de reuniones, algunos seguían estupefactos, y claro, el italiano tenía que hacer la pregunta del siglo.

-Toris, ¿estas embarazada?-no es que no se viera aquel bulto en el abdomen de la lituana sumado a lo ocurrido.

-¡NO! ¡AHORA TODOS LOS SABEN!-gritó histéricamente, sosteniendo su cabeza y con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Toris…mi bipolaridad no es contagiosa.-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la castaña. No pensó que su querida conviviente se pusiera a llorar por la situación.

-¡Son las hormonas, no puedo controlarlas!-dijo volviendo a parecer cuerda, flaqueando en el momento en que la imagen de Bielorrusia se cruzó por sus ojos.-Como sea, empecemos la reunión, esto se detendrá tarde o temprano.

Una creciente y repentina incomodidad se apoderó de ella por un segundo, no podía olvidar las palabras que se asociaban instantáneamente a Natalia, sin embargo, así como apareció dicha sensación, se desvaneció al escuchar a Turquía hablar.

-Claro que no, nos acabamos de enterar de esto y al fin de cuentas no haremos nada, vamos a celebrar por ustedes, ¿qué dicen?-intervino Sadiq Adnan, es decir, el mismo Turquía, vaya sede de reunión mundial resultaba ser.

-Pero la reunión…-intentó quejarse cierto alemán, pero fue acallado por todos los otros países de acuerdo con la idea, después de todo, eran sus jefes los que llegaban a acuerdos, no ellos.

En poco menos de un minuto la sala estaba vacía y sólo quedo Alemania junto a las motas de polvo que rodaban por una brisa que no tenía razón de ser, ¡ni siquiera estaba prendido el aire acondicionado!

Una vez en el resto-bar del edificio, ordenaron una gran cantidad de aperitivos dulces y salados, además de algunas bebidas no alcohólicas, por respeto a Toris. Aunque claro, eso no duro mucho, en menos de veinte minutos la mayoría estaba con una copa en la mano, pero eso no venía al caso. Bielorrusia miraba completamente tranquila a la pareja agasajada en felicitaciones, eso le causaba un extraño sentimiento, por lo general se volvería una desquiciada cualquiera, dispuesta a destripar al ser humano o animal que se le acercara a Iván, pero eso no ocurrió, desde aquel momento meses atrás, desde que Toris la venció con palabras, algo había cambiado dentro de ella.

Se dio cuenta, luego de varios minutos, que Toris la observaba desde lejos, tenía una mirada consternada, quien quiera que la mirase se percataría de que, a pesar de los agasajos que recibía, tenía un aura de preocupación, y la bielorrusa no tardó en maquinar la teoría de que era ella quien producía esa preocupación, ya que por como la miraba desde su lugar junto a Iván, algo la ataba al hervidero de ideas y teorías que Toris podría imaginar en su cabeza.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, decidió observar a Iván, quien arreglaba constantemente su bufanda, quizás cansancio, quizás estaba nervioso, no sabía ni deseaba buscarle una explicación a eso, simplemente lo admiraba desde su lugar, con un sentimiento que crecía en su pecho, el cual sin algún significado conocido la internó en sus pensamientos y divagaciones personales.

Era como si su atracción hacia Iván aumentara, pero al mismo tiempo disminuyera, como si también tuviera sentimientos por Toris, pero al mismo tiempo no los tenía… todo era tan confuso que derramó el contenido de su vaso por los temblores en su mano.

Era como en aquel momento, en su habitación se encontró hablando sola, "_No importa cuanto lo intente,_ s_i no puedo tener a hermano, tendré a su hijo, sólo debo esperar a que crezca"._ Eso la perturbaba desde entonces, porque no significaba que saldría con su sobrino… claro que no, sabía, en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, que era algo por lo que otras naciones habían pasado…naciones que ya no existían. Y por alguna extraña razón, sintió algo eléctrico y frío recorrer la extensión de su columna.

Luego de sacudir la cabeza, Toris la observó desviar su atención al _Martini_ que había pedido, dio un par de tragos y se retiró, quizás su mirada había sido demasiado penetrante. Así que dejo de prestarle atención y continuó conversando con los otros europeos, comiendo uno que otro dulce de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Alguien aun sigue esto?<em>**

**De verdad lo siento por la demora, no tengo justificación suficiente para con ustedes, pero aun así voy a terminar este fic, sólo algo de paciencia, aunque abuso de su paciencia a decir verdad, pero aun así los quiero.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

**Esta vez fue mucho menos tiempo de espera, ¿no? ;D**

**Bueno, sin más rodeos, lean!**

* * *

><p>Si bien la noche era tranquila y reparadora, Natalia no podía dejar de removerse entre las sabanas. La luz de las estrellas se colaba tímidamente por las cortinas y le daba a la habitación un aspecto surreal, como el torbellino que hacia estragos en su mente en ese preciso momento…<p>

Al volver a su vida cotidiana los accidentes continuaban, una y otra vez, o caía un florero o se rompía una ventana. Pero esto no ocurría alrededor de Toris, ni de Iván, o de Raivis o de Edward, tampoco cerca de Katyusha, esto sólo ocurría alrededor de Natalia.

Está claro que no le decía a nadie, la mayoría de las veces lograba atrapar los jarrones, y cada vez que se rompía una ventana colocaba una pelota y gritaba a los supuestos niños que jugaban en la calle de al lado. Pero esto no impedía que se dieran cuenta, Toris se había dado por enterada.

Aquella tarde, caminando por el pasillo, vio como el jarrón se deslizaba fuera del pedestal cuando la rubia pasaba a su lado, a una buena distancia ciertamente, el jarrón se había ido al suelo por sí mismo, nada lo había empujado. Se quedó de una pieza, al estrellarse contra el piso Natalia lo vio.

Ni falta hace decir que pensó en que algún demonio o fantasma estaba tras eso, hasta se le pasó por la mente el "mal de ojo", pero luego volvió a poner los pies en la tierra, diciéndose que estaban en el siglo XXI y que había quedado demostrado que eso no existía. Aunque siglos creyendo que sí daban una muy mala impresión a la castaña.

-Esto no lo viste.-susurró cual serpiente la rubia, recogiendo los pedazos de porcelana del suelo.

-Digamos que tropecé, golpee por accidente el jarrón, y tú me atrapaste.-dijo Toris, agachándose para ayudar a la menor en su tarea de limpieza.

-¿Por qué?-Natalia no podía creerlo, ¿la estaba protegiendo como si fuera una niña que le esconde a papá que arruino su traje modelo a escala favorito? Por favor, después de todo el mal que le había hecho durante años esto era muy extraño, incluso más que cuando estaba enamorado de ella.

-¿Por qué no?-esa sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Toris, sin duda alguna, Natalia no podía decirle que no, sólo guardo silencio, recogiendo la última pieza de porcelana, colocándola en el bolsillo de su delantal, junto a las recogidas por la castaña.

Juntas fueron hasta una de las habitaciones dela planta baja, esa que daba al patio trasero, y entre pegamento y pinzas de cuando en vez, rearmaron el dichoso Jarrón, antes de que otra persona notara su ausencia, eso de que los demás estuvieran construyendo un patio de juegos, aprovechando el buen clima, resultaba realmente conveniente.

-Toris, ¿por qué me has estado observando?-no tenía que ser muy lista como para darse cuenta, siempre mantenía un ojo sobre ella, desde la reunión en Turquía, como si la hubiera escuchado…

-Porque algo está mal, ¿no es verdad?-respondió la castaña, pasando sus dedos sobre la porcelana, asegurándose de que el pegamento hubiera fraguado. Bielorrusia sólo bajo la mirada, dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos.

-No lo sé.-dijo sin más, tomando el jarrón y llevándolo de vuelta a su sitio en el segundo piso, tratando de dejar a tras a la castaña.

-Natalia, por favor, no me evites, dime que está mal.-pedía Toris, quien casi trotaba para alcanzar a la rubia. Pero ella no la escucho, dejo el jarrón y a toda prisa corrió hasta el otro extremo del piso, dispuesta a bajar por un ducto de lluvias si era necesario. Pero no contó con que su persecutora tuviera la insensatez de seguirla hasta ese punto.

-oh, no.-murmuró al verla trepar por la ventana, caminando en la pequeña cornisa hasta el ducto, estirando su mano, perdiendo el equilibrio cada dos por tres.- ¡Quédate ahí! Iré por una escalera, ¡sólo no te muevas!

-¡No te me vas a escapar!-ya era demasiado, eso no era algo que Lituania haría, no podía… la vio sostenerse al tubo y luego…- ¡AHHH!

Súbitamente abrió los ojos, se sentó de golpe en la cama y se percató de que jadeaba y sudaba. Como si de un felino se tratara, al más mínimo movimiento se puso a la defensiva, el pánico que ya sentía al despertar le daba grandes descargas de adrenalina, agudizando aún más sus sentidos en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?-un guardia entreabrió la puerta de su habitación, asomándose por el fuerte grito, la mujer, que aun jadeaba, lo miró con terror, no podía diferenciar si realmente era una jugada retorcida de su mente o si estaba recordando alguna situación del día anterior.

-F-fue una pesadilla…- se decidió por esa alternativa, mientras sostenía su rostro en la palma de su mano. Luego la realidad iluminó abrumadoramente su cabeza, aún estaban en Turquía, por lo que a las doce en punto se reunirían en la sala de reuniones. Después de todo, sus jefes los encontraron celebrando en lugar de trabajando, suerte que ella había vuelto a su habitación, y al igual que Alemania, fue elogiada por no unirse a esa falta de responsabilidad, sí su superior supiera porque estaba en su habitación.

Poco después se dio por vencida, no conciliaría el sueño nuevamente, decidió ducharse con tiempo, tenía que estar presentable para la reunión, sus jefes estarían mirando, cuales niñeros, era "inconcebible" que nunca hicieran su trabajo. Era de esperarse que luego de tantos siglos alguno de ellos se diera cuenta, pero también se enteró de que algunos gobernantes se unieron a la celebración por el bebé, es decir, alcohol gratis. Sin mencionar la desinhibición que algunos adquirieron…

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía seguir pensando en esas cosas. Cerró la regadera y se secó con una toalla blanca mientras su figura se reflejaba en el espejo adosado a la pared. No tardo en estar vestida, aun sin la blusa, claro, para no mancharla al maquillarse.

Tan pronto estuvo lista recogió su chaqueta y se la colocó, al mismo tiempo que calzaba sus tacones altos. Salió de la habitación con la sensación de que esta sería una larga, larga junta. Camino al ascensor se topó con otros habitantes de la casa rusa, uno temblaba mucho y el otro no apartaba la vista de su Tablet.

Ingresaron al elevador luego de decirse buenos días. Las puertas casi se cerraban, de no ser porque una mano enguantada, muy conocida para los tres, detuviera el cierre y así subieran tres personas más. Sus hermanos y Toris. Como era de esperarse, la mirada de la castaña seguía clavada en ella disimuladamente.

…

Se había tranquilizado cuando Bielorrusia se retiró de la sala en la que celebraban, pero entre halagos y chistes, unas voces peculiarmente conocidas le hicieron dar un respingo en su taburete junto a Iván. Las miradas se clavaron en el grupo de hombres y mujeres, que los miraban entre divertidos y enojados. Claro que no tardaron en pedir explicaciones.

-¿Ya acabaron la reunión?-fue una de las preguntas, el turco respondió que sí, es decir, la dieron por terminada, pero la otra pregunta.- ¿Así que pueden darnos un informe detallado de lo que acordaron en veinte minutos? Porque no les duro más que eso.

O sí, luego llegaron los reproches, y tenían que admitirlo, hasta Prusia se ponía blando cuando el jefe de su hermano lo regañaba. Más aun con todos regañándolos en sus respectivas lenguas. La fiesta se transformó en un caos, luego algunos políticos se unieron a la fiesta, otros vociferaban que eso no podía segur así… al final decidieron reunirse al día siguiente con ellos vigilándonos, solo por precaución.

Aunque debía admitir que, aunque el ambiente era fresco y agradable, la noche no fue nada tranquila, tuvo un sueño extraño, por no decir otra cosa, era una especie de visión a un futuro quizá no tan lejano, aun no daba a luz, y se encontraba caminando por un pasillo de la mansión rusa cuando se topó con Bielorrusia…

_Natalia pasaba a una buena distancia de uno de los estantes que sostenía una antigüedad de porcelana, cuando esta repentinamente se deslizo fuera de su lugar, estrellándose contra él piso._

_Ni falta hace decir que pensó en que algún demonio o fantasma estaba tras eso, hasta se le pasó por la mente el "mal de ojo", pero luego volvió a poner los pies en la tierra, diciéndose que estaban en el siglo XXI y que había quedado demostrado que eso no existía. Aunque siglos creyendo que sí daban una muy mala._

_-Esto no lo viste.-susurró cual serpiente la rubia, recogiendo los pedazos de porcelana del suelo._

_-Digamos que tropecé, golpee por accidente el jarrón, y tú me atrapaste.-dijo Toris, agachándose para ayudar a la menor en su tarea de limpieza.-propuso amablemente, cosa muy extraña, ni siquiera había temblado su voz, como suele ocurrir, a excepción de la vez que la había enfrentado._

_-¿Por qué?-Natalia la veía incrédula._

_-¿Por qué no?-respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la rubia sólo guaro silencio, recogiendo la última pieza de porcelana, colocándola en el bolsillo de su delantal, junto a las recogidas por ella._

_Luego bajaron a un taller ubicado en la planta baja, ahí estaba guardado el pegamento de secado instantáneo. Por suerte rearmaron el dichoso Jarrón, antes de que otra persona notara su ausencia, eso de que los demás estuvieran construyendo un patio de juegos, aprovechando el buen clima, resultaba realmente conveniente, porque ese jarro era realmente caro._

_-Toris, ¿por qué me has estado observando?-es verdad, la había estado observando por mucho tiempo, sospechaba de ella, incluso, parcia que varios accidentes los había causado ella._

_-Porque algo está mal, ¿no es verdad?-respondió, pasando sus dedos sobre la porcelana, asegurándose de que el pegamento hubiera fraguado. Bielorrusia sólo bajo la mirada, dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos._

_-No lo sé.-dijo sin más, tomando el jarrón y llevándolo de vuelta a su sitio en el segundo piso. Eso era sospechoso._

_-Natalia, por favor, no me evites, dime que está mal.-pedía Toris, quien casi trotaba para alcanzar a la rubia. Pero ella no la escucho, dejo el jarrón y a toda prisa corrió hasta el otro extremo del piso. Entonces, de la nada, estaba parada en el borde de la ventana del último piso._

_-Natalia ¿Qué haces? Baja de ahí.-preguntó, tratando de persuadirla a que se quedará dentro y no fuera.- ¡Quédate ahí por favor! Iré por Iván…todo estará bien, ¡sólo no te muevas!_

_-¡No puedo quedarme más tiempo mamá!-la imagen de la rubia cambio por la de una pequeña niña con un rubio más oscuro…y dio un paso fuera.- _¡!

Se levantó de golpe, sudaba ligeramente y su corazón estaba un tanto acelerado, notó que Iván estaba tomando una ducha en aquel momento, miró hacia la puerta del baño y se dejó caer de vuelta a la cama, tras serenarse, recogió lo que vestiría ese día y se adentró al vaporoso cuarto con un pequeño canturrear.

Desayunaron su pedido a la habitación y luego de mirar un poco de televisión recogieron sus cosas y salieron rumbo al elevador, a la vuelta del pasillo. Entre tanto, se toparon con Katyusha, como de costumbre llevaba algo de prisa encima, por lo visto se había quedado dormida, pero al vernos se calmó y en conjunto seguimos nuestro camino.

Al llegar al elevador, se estaba cerrando, por lo que Iván acelero el paso y detuvo las puertas con las manos, permitiéndonos entrar primero, ahí estaban Raivis, Edward y Natalia. El sueño se abalanzó sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se pegaban en los de ella, y por más que tratada de disimularlo y evitarlo, no podía apartar sus irises de ella. Esto estaba yendo muy lejos.

…

Al llegar a la reunión pudieron observar que por primera vez en siglos todos estaban a la hora en la sala, apenas y se oía una especie de zumbido provocado por los susurros de las naciones hablando entre ellas o con sus políticos, tratando de guardar la compostura. Más gracioso no podía ser, como por arte de magia todos estaban en sus lugares a las doce en punto, y al mismo tiempo sacaron las carpetas con los documentos y lápices para anotar, luego se conectaron los micrófonos y la reunión empezó.

-Bienvenidos a esta reunión mundial efectuada en mi hogar, Turquía. Procedamos con la asistencia.-dijo Sadic de pie, para luego sentarse y dar paso a Ludwig, quien, tras aclarar su garganta, comenzó a nombrar nación por nación y termino con las micronaciones, de las cuales algunos humanos no tenían ni la más remota idea, provocando algunas miradas gélidas en dirección a ellos.

Para variar salió a colación el tema del calentamiento global, algunos, como Canadá, al que por primera vez escucharon y vieron, por Dios, que parecido y distinto era de su hermano, que hablaron acerca de métodos de prevención a la contaminación y protección de la foresta, otros hablaron sobre reforestar y utilizar energías limpias, optar por usar vehículos eléctricos o híbridos, aumentar la cultura mediante propagandas para evitar contaminar y adaptar a la gente al reciclaje. Otros, como China, pedían que entendieran que era necesario, a pesar del daño que causaba a la población todo esto de la polución, porque era peor que una familia entera, o diez murieran de hambre. O que la economía de algunos productores y extractores de petróleo se vería severamente afectada, pero que así al menos se detendrían algunas guerras en medio oriente, pero que al mismo tiempo los humanos son muy dependientes de tecnologías y polímeros.

En fin, luego de plantear el escenario comenzó la ola de opiniones e ideas innovadoras y nuevos estudios. Luego hablaron sobre los recurrentes tifones y temblores en algunas partes del globo, como esto generaba problemas, también como evitar mayores pérdidas humanas, nuevas formas de supervivencia y abstinencia al saqueo. A esto se agregó la disminución de las hambrunas y la lamentable perdida de especies en peligro.

Se revalidaron algunos tratados, se disolvieron otros y crearon nuevos. Discutieron otras temáticas polémicas que podrían no pasar desapercibidas, como había sido el bum del matrimonio gay unas décadas atrás.

Y todo iba de maravilla, hasta que entraron en los temas que sus jefes ignoraban.

-¿Cómo va la relación de la familia Suecia?-los jefes de los nórdicos dieron un respingo, _"¿qué familia?_" murmuraron entre ellos.

-Estamos bien, mi esposa y Peter no han tenido más problemas con el mocoso virtual que se metió en nuestra computadora.

-Eso sí que fue un dolor de cabeza.-rio Tino.-Pero vasto con que lo amenazara con la lista negra y dejo de "mal influenciar" a Peter.-y luego susurró al actual adolecente.-Y más vale que no vuelva a verte con esas cosas o también entraras a mi lista negra.

-Oye, enserio, nunca más.-dijo el chico echándose un poco hacia atrás, y pensar que ahora era más alto que Raivis pero aún se comportaba infantilmente.

Lituania esperaba que no tuvieran problemas similares cuando naciera su retoño, después de todo. Luego hablaron sobre la teleserie que se estaban montando en la casa de los latinoamericanos, para variar Venezuela y México eran las más dramáticas, y otros no se metían en la conversación. De verdad se hacía vicioso oírlos.

China refunfuñaba por la falta de visitas de sus hermanos menores, pero gran parte de ellos hizo caso omiso, alegando que ya estaban muy viejos para viajar hasta su casa escondida en las montañas, o que tenían mucho trabajo y que le bastaba con Mei y Hong conviviendo con él.

En el caso de Europa del Este, la disputa sobre la mejor trata y contrabando tuvo que ser detenida antes de que a sus jefes les diera un paro cardiorrespiratorio, se metieron en un gran lio delatándose solos, y conste que habían empezado a hablar de caramelos.

Norteamérica seguía con sus líos de costumbre, el problema entre México y USA con respecto a la pequeña Texas, de la cual el castaño quería custodia o al menos el derecho de verla los fines de semana, como era costumbre entre familias separadas. Canadá estaba molesto con su gemelo por el daño físico que le infringía cada vez que jugaban algo o que nunca lo tomaba enserio a menos de que lo matase con palabras hirientes. Y Costa Rica presionaba al rubio de ojos azules para que se casaran... parecía la versión morena de Natalia, claro que con más "sabor" y desplante en sus propuestas.

Los europeos occidentales no paraban de cuchichiar sobre qué harían para mantener el Euro sin bajas lamentables como lo ocurrido con años anteriores. África se lo tomaba con calma, las cosas estaban mejorando poco a poco y los resentimientos y peleas de las tribus en algunas zonas habían llegado a la paz, finalmente, tan sólo son algunos acuerdos y tratados entre ellos.

Y finalmente, como no podía faltar la guinda sobre el pastel, salió a la mesa el tema sobre la nueva familia.

-¿Se van a casar?-llegó a sus oídos atrapándola desprevenida, y no solo a ella, Iván también fue tomado por sorpresa. En realidad no lo habían pensado, simplemente convivían en "tranquilidad".- ¿Cómo van las cosas con el embarazo?

No podían admitir que todo estaba bien, de hecho, entre la conversación Toris mencionó el extraño comportamiento de Bielorrusia, la cual respondió que algo similar pasaba con la castaña. Hasta que finalmente fue Natalia la que hizo la pregunta más relevante.

-Sí pensamos en la forma en que está distribuido el globo ¿qué pasará si el bebé resulta ser nación también?-Prusia se atraganto con su agua, él sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, y no podía explicarlo lo suficientemente suave.

- En tiempos actuales, se inician guerras, algunas naciones desaparecen y se genera una nueva. O simplemente pasa a ser un sector de otra nación, o la nación actual pasa a ser parte de la nueva nación que se forma, como ocurrió conmigo, West y nuestros hermanos. Pero siempre hay disputas armadas… aunque, una vez, por ahí en el seiscientos después de Cristo, oí que a veces aparecía una y desaparecía otra sin afectar ni a la población ni al territorio, pero es sólo un rumor de los viejos imperios.

-Es verdad, lo oí de los viejos. -comentó Romano, al tiempo que Grecia asentía y volvía a dormir.

-Ya veo.-dijo la rubia monótonamente. Pero esto sólo logro confundir aún más a Toris, no sería que ella creía que…si lo veía desde el punto de vista geográfico, lo único que estaba entre ella y Rusia era… no, aun así Rusia tenía una salida al mar junto a él, seguramente su bebe se transformaría en un territorio portuario y ya, o eso deseaba desde lo profundo de su ser.

Al día siguiente estaban de vuelta en Rusia, con un nuevo proyecto entre manos, después de dar a conocer su condición, el siguiente paso se hizo inminente, debían organizar el babyshower.

* * *

><p><strong>Cielos, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Todo saldrá bien con el babyshower? ¿Quedare estancada otra vez por esta parte al igual que en el UKUSA? (Na, Doni no lo permitirá)<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¡Espero que les gustara!**

**Nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap anterior y ¡gracias por los comentarios! Jeje, hoy nos juntamos con Doni y escribimos este cap completamente en conjunto, esperamos que sea de su agrado.**

**Por cierto, queda poco para el final, "_poquito, muy poquito_", y para explicar los extraños acontecimientos hasta el momento siendo que el fic no es ciencia ficción.**

**Sólo queda decir: ¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

><p>Era un día tranquilo, llevaban una semana de vuelta en Rusia y aún no había resuelto el gran problema…<p>

-¡¿Cómo se organiza un baby shower?!-exclamó la castaña, lanzando sus lápices y papeles lejos, sí, lo estaba intentando, pero eso la superaba. Letonia observaba desde la puerta, que temblando ligeramente por la última reacción de la mayor.

Sutilmente se deslizó dentro de la habitación.-Toris, en este caso, ¿no sería mejor pedirle ayuda a un profesional de las fiestas?-preguntó con timidez, mientras la mujer lo miraba sin moverse.

-¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!-claro, la solución más sencilla de todas, un poco cara, pero que importaba, ¿cuántos países tendrían que asistir? Empezó a rebuscar en la guía telefónica, pero extrañamente sólo habían cosas de casamientos y en, menor medida, bautizos…-¡Esto no sirve de nada!-la guía voló lejos.

-Toris…-el rubio salió de debajo del mesón en el que se protegía.-Polonia es experto en estas cosas…y Edward en seguridad.-dijo antes de volver a refugiarse.

-¡Felixs!-murmuró excitada, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.- _¡Rudopoldo!_-exclamó con voz de ama. El joven mayordomo ecuatoriano apareció lo más rápido posible dentro de la habitación, a saber cómo la escucho, si estaba del otro lado de la mansión.

-¿S-sí mi señor…a?-el chico ya estaba sudando por lo que fuera a pedirle, la última vez que la mujer del jefe le pidió complacer uno de sus antojos tuvo que hacer enviar una fruta tropical desde Venezuela, pero como no aseguraran que la fruta llegara a tiempo y alegando que no enviarían una unidad, tuvo que ir él mismo a buscarla en el jet de emergencias. Sólo para que al volver la señora ya no quisiera nada más que un poco de sandía, que por suerte tenían, realmente meditaba dejar de trabajar.

-¿Por qué me miras así _Rudopoldo_?, si no te he pedido nada del otro mundo.-sí claro. El hombre presintiendo que iría de mal en peor, empezó a retroceder disimuladamente.-Llama a Polonia, necesito que Felixs llegue cuanto antes.-el joven empezó a relajarse.- ¡Ah! Por cierto, pasa a Grecia y tráeme un trozo de queso de cabra con aceite de oliva, recién desmoldado, de la casa de Heracles, gracias.-definitivamente iba a renunciar. Rápidamente salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Polonia bajo de su <em>volkswagen beetle<em> fucsia a juego con su vaporosa bufanda y lentes de sol, cual súper modelo frente a la prensa. Ingreso a la mansión abriendo las puertas de par en par, en una pose que dejaba relucir su trasero espectacularmente trabajado, aunque no tanto como España, en ajustados pantalones de cuero.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia querida?-extrañamente, al decir eso, parecía que la sala se llenaba de destellos y aplausos. Al momento en que posó sus ojos sobre Toris, todo esto se vino abajo, es decir, ¡quién en sus sano juicio se pone un pantalón de buzo con una sudadera un tono más claro que no fuera en rosa!- ¡Por Dios esto es peor de lo que pensaba!

-Olvida mi ropa, ¡esto es serio!-exclamó la castaña.-Necesito organizar un baby shower antes de que Iván vuelva o habrá una ruleta rusa en el itinerario.

-Muy bien, o sea, ¡manos a la obra!

-¡Señora! ¡Aquí está su queso!-llegó desplomándose _Rudopoldo._

-Oh, muchas gracias.-dice la castaña.-Mmh, esto está delicioso.

* * *

><p>En poca menos de un mes ya todo estaba listo, revisaba las invitaciones por última vez antes de enviarlas, tan sólo quedaba una semana para la fiestecilla, que en este caso era neutral. Simplemente porque Toris quería sorprenderse a sí misma y a los demás cuando naciera su retoño, pese a las suplicas del rubio, léase Iván, por saber que sería el bebé.<p>

La semana paso volando, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo se encontraban en el gran salón, que de no ser por Polonia, jamás hubieran visto, excepto por Rusia, quien no lo recordaba a esas alturas de su vida, sólo tenía la impresión de que era un salón importante.

Los invitados llegaban poco a poco, a veces en grupo y cargando regalos que cada vez eran más grandes, sin mencionar que el primero ya era lo suficientemente grande como para impresionar a Toris. Entre gimnasios para bebes de parte de China y Vietnam, la infaltable mini bañera de Liechtenstein, un cargamento completo de pañales de parte de todos los países terminados en _"tan"_, mantas y juegos de sabana para cunas de parte de Turquía, cabe mencionar que se las compró a Egipto, por lo menos las blancas, el resto de su nación.

Suiza les entregó una serie de libros, entre los cuales estaba la infaltable y necesaria guía para padres primerizos, como reconocer una enfermedad mental, aunque nadie lo quiera, en un infante, y la joya de la corona, el tan afamado libro "_Como hablar de sexo con tu hijo_" versión niños y adolescentes.

-¿Puedo pagarte una bonificación?-bromeó Iván, causando un ataque de risa en el más bajo.

-Luego me lo agradecerán.-respondió volviendo a respirar.

USA les entregó un paquete no tan grande, que traía una tarjeta un tanto sosa al lado de la cinta, Toris empezó a leerla lentamente, con algo de desconfianza, pero su cara se fue transformando en una de emoción, parecía tener el brillo de un niño que acababa de recibir un dulce gigante, puesto que la tarjeta no era nada ni nada menos que una entrada gratis de por vida a todos los parques Disney del mundo. Y dentro de la caja venían los DVD de todas las películas y cortos producidos por la empresa hasta la fecha, algunos que aún no habían sido estrenados siquiera.

Estonia, en conjunto a Letonia, les dieron un sistema de seguridad para bebés, con el clásico transmisor hasta con un avanzado sistema de localizador GPS para cuando el retoño empezara a gatear, y cabe decirlo, lo hacen a la velocidad de la luz.

Polonia se encargó de llenar el guardarropas del bebé, claro, se limitó al amarillo por el momento, pero ya verían en cuanto naciera, haría que fuera un/a completa fashionista.

Sin embargo, no todo eran regalos exuberantes, también estaban aquellos que fácilmente se veía eran hechos a mano, como Suecia y Finlandia, quienes entregaron una mecedora de bebes en conjunto a la silla multiuso, finamente talladas y cien por ciento seguras, de parte de Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia, una casita desmontable de juego para el patio, pensando en que el bebé crecería algún día; esto, sin embargo, hizo que Toris y Natalia tuvieran un pequeño _deja vú_, pero decidieron no darle importancia, aunque ambas se miraron de reojo.

Ucrania les regaló un conjunto de invierno tejido a mano, calculando el tamaño que el bebé tendría más adelante, Bielorrusia lo complementó con una capucha de piel de angora, claro, dando una mirada a la castaña, que sólo Toris pudo descifrar, algo empezaba a andar mal, verdaderamente mal.

Sin embargo, no le prestaron atención a esto, sino que al castor que salía de una caja que cargaba alguien muy parecido a USA… ¿Cana…? Ah sí, Canadá. Como sea, el castor traía una mochila con una cinta, la cual se quitó para entregar a la futura madre. Y dándole una mejor mirada, se dió cuenta de que era un bolso de esos grandes en los que cabe todo para cuando te vas al hospital, hecho en patchwork.

Francia ya había entregado su regalo, había hecho un pastel para la fiesta, pero por precaución lo dejaron en la habitación contigua de momento, ya que estaba más fresca que el salón.

Transcurrida una buen parte de la fiesta las puertas del salón volvieron a abrirse, increíblemente los últimos en llegar habían sido Alemania y Prusia, ¡el fin del mundo!, caminando lentamente con la cabeza gacha, algo no andaba nada de bien, Ludwig miraba hacia un lado cada cierto rato, nervioso.

-¡Por Dios! O sea, ¡¿cómo osan llegar sin regalo?!-exclamó agudamente Polonia, haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran en los germanos.

-Lamentablemente…-el albino dio un par de pasos más hacia delante, en actitud solemne, para luego saltar apuntando a los presentes.- ¡Eso es lo que ustedes piensan! Kesesesese.-rió ruidosamente.

-Pero tenemos un problema…-Lud estaba rojo como un tomate.-No pudimos entrarlo.-dijo mirando en dirección a Iván.

Sin duda eso le pareció extraño al dueño de casa.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos.-dijo Prusia haciendo un gesto para que los siguieran a hall que estaba repleto de cajas en las que relucía el "frágil" en rojo escarlata.

-Pensé que quizás sería buena idea que su futura descendencia conociera algo histórico perteneciente a su padre.-mostrando el contenido de una de las cajas. La sorpresa de todos era indescriptible.-Lo encontramos hace poco, fue toda una odisea sacarlo sin que los medios colaran la noticia antes de darles el "regalo".

Iván no decía nada, le tuvo que arrebatar el refresco a Polonia para no ahogarse y poder decir algo.

-Ahora recuerdo porque este salón era tan importante.-si, fue lo único que pudo decir antes de irse de espaldas. Después de todo, el "_salón de ámbar_" volvía a su hogar.

-¡Iván!-gritó Katyusha.

-Oh cielos… rápido, necesito una foto de esto, ¡jamás se repetirá!-chilló el norteamericano de los cincuenta estados.

Luego de eso, la velada se tornó agradable, felicitaciones iban y venían, de vez en cuando se oía a Iván decir que estaba seguro de que tendrían un niño, mientras que Toris decía que quería una niña. Y entre juegos, alguien sugirió que comieran el pastel, fue Natalia quien se ofreció a ir por él, ya que se sentía un poco sofocada y aprovecharía de tomar aire.

Nadie se esperaba que luego de su salida se escuchara un gran estruendo, como si una bomba hubiera explotado en la habitación contigua, los cuatro más robustos fueron los primeros en llegar a la escena. Efectivamente, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, exceptuando el pastel de Francia, y cuando ya todos estaban en la escena, observando estupefactos como la bielorrusa, pegada a una esquina de la habitación con las manos en alto, protegía su rostro. Sin previo aviso se cortó una rebanada de pastel que levitó hasta quedar frente a la rubia, quien descuidaba su protección, dejando que el pastel se fuera de lleno a su cara.

Entrando en pánico, atravesó la habitación en tres zancadas, abriendo la ventana de par en par, se tomó unos segundos para dirigirse al francés, felicitándolo por la exquisitez de pastel, para luego aventarse fuera de la habitación. Con los nervios a flor de piel se asomaron en la dirección por la cual escapaba la rubia, a quien perseguía una pequeña estatuilla de mármol que se encontraba en el piso de la habitación, por la manera en que corría asumieron que bajo por el tubo del desagüe ya que no parecía herida y su vestido seguía en una pieza.

-Definitivamente siento que esto ya lo viví.-dijo casi sin expresión Lituania, sólo con un deje cansino en su voz.

Intentado recomponerse, el grupo decidió volver al gran salón, donde comieron la delicia dulce, logrando así relajar un poco los nervios por lo recién acontecido. Charlaron un poco, y apenas se puso el sol, decidieron dar por acabada la extraña reunión.

Felicitaron a Felixs por la fantástica decoración y se despidieron de la pareja, que a esas alturas, pensando que una estatuilla podría seguirlos también, prefirieron ir a la cama.

Natalia volvió al día siguiente, alegando que no quería hablar del tema. Desde esa mañana nada extraño volvió a ocurrir cerca de la bielorrusa, quien alegremente parecía haber cambiado de actitud, llegando a ser extremadamente condescendiente, pero no torpe como Katyusha.

Un mes después, durante una noche fresca que prometía entregar un sueño reparador a cualquiera, cerca de las tres de la madrugada, Toris se puso en pie, cuidando no despertar a su rusito.

Nuevamente tenía antojos, pero dada la hora, decidió bajar ella misma a la cocina, dudaba que a esa hora hubiera actividad en la cocina, y sintiendo el frio en sus pies, apresuró el paso hacia la habitación de baldosas blancas, abrió la puerta sin prestar atención a donde pisaba, y tomando en cuenta que _Rudopoldo_ había dejado el trapeador apoyado al lado de la entrada antes de renunciar finalmente, Toris sintió sus pies resbalar y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto ha sido todo por hoy, gracias a todas las personas que nos han seguido hasta este punto, tan cerca del final de este fic.<strong>

**Doni: ¡Los/as quiero pequeños brownies!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no nos pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Iván fuera del personaje OC, es completamente necesario esta vez.

Recuerden que la historia transcurre en el futuro.

Ahora, sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>Despertó por un ruido muy leve, su sueño era muy leve, solía despertar con el más mínimo ruido, incluso cuando Toris creía que no lo despertaba al abandonar la habitación sólo fingía seguir durmiendo. Por lo mismo supo que ella había salido de la habitación, sin mencionar que empezaba a sentir el frío a su lado izquierdo. Pasó un rato y sintió otro ruido, uno sordo, seguido por otro más agudo, inmediatamente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación rumbo al primer piso.<p>

Su trotar por la escalera despertó a los otros, no, en realidad fue su grito al encontrarse con Toris tendida cuan larga era en la cocina, el olor a cloro inundaba la estancia y un charco de líquido amniótico empezaba a formarse entre sus piernas. No lo pensó dos veces, levantó a la castaña y corrió al auto, no había tiempo, a medio camino se encontró con los bálticos, y sus hermanas.

En menos de diez segundos abrieron la puerta del garaje, el portón y la reja de entrada, por suerte eran de cierre automatizado, sólo aceleraron por la pista, casi vacía a esa hora de la madrugada. Edward conducía la van, a una velocidad que haría llorar de terror al más macho de los machos, con la vista en túnel, derrapando en cada curva, Katyusha temblaba tanto como Raivis mientras Natalia intentaba hacer que su hermano conservara la poca calma que le quedaba, pero Iván ya no cabía en sí mismo.

Todo fue muy rápido, apenas llegaron a urgencia, los enfermeros de turno salieron con una camilla al verlos derrapar frente a la puerta, lanzándose fuera del vehículo, enseguida aseguraron a Toris en la camilla y mientras recorrieron los pasillos hasta la sala preoperatoria, tomaron sus signos vitales. Cualquiera pensaría que irían directo al pabellón de urgencias, sin embargo debían realizar otros procedimientos previos, para conocer el estado de ingreso de la madre y del bebé.

Iván trató de seguir la camilla de su lituana, pero lo detuvieron otras enfermeras, atacándolo con preguntas obviamente necesarias, respondió tan rápido como las preguntas venían, y cuando el interrogatorio termino, un gusto amargo inundo su boca, había una situación bastante extraña desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Toris, y nadie lo había notado hasta ahora, que se detenía a pensar en lo que había dicho. Ya en la sala de espera vio aparecer a un hombre vestido como si fuese a entrar a cirugía, no se sorprendió del todo al verlo dirigirse hasta él, esta vez no permitiría que los nervios le jugaran en contra, debía mantenerse firme por su familia, el medico hizo su presentación formal, le comunico que Toris se sometería a una cirugía de emergencia, los detalles serían entregados una vez terminado el procedimiento y les dejo en claro que lamentablemente el médico tratante de toris no se encontraba de turno y él se ocuparía del caso. Tan rápido como llego, se fue.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que el cirujano se había ido y ya le parecía una eternidad, este se convertiría en el momento más largo de su eterna vida. En menos de una hora y su hermana, Ucrania, junto a Edward llamaron a los jefes, y a otros parientes, parecía que no acabarían nunca de comunicar la "mala" nueva. Ya transcurridas tres horas, se enteró de que era padre, pero no del mejor modo del mundo, tan sólo vio pasar a una enfermera corriendo con una pequeñísima camilla, bastante extraña, ya que parecía que tuviera una cúpula de plástico sobresaliendo de ella. Aun ningún profesional había salido a informar la condición de la lituana o de su bebé. Pasados unos veinte minutos de haber visto pasar la camilla, finalmente, volvía a salir el doctor a dar noticias de los acontecimientos, mientras, de fondo, logro divisar a Toris que era trasladada a recuperación. Increíblemente la cara del doctor no le había dado ninguna seguridad de que hubiera salido bien, de hecho, sentía como se le erizaba la piel a cada paso que daba.

-Hasta el momento, ambas están vivas, a pesar de que la señorita Laurinaitis ingreso con una presión extremadamente elevada, hemos podido solucionarlo, por el momento.-recalco elevando la voz.-Requerirá una evaluación exhaustiva por parte de su médico tratante.

Iván estaba tan desorientado que no pudo formular otra pregunta que no fuera…- ¿Por qué olía a cloro?… ¡¿Trato de suicidarse otra vez?!-o sí, las preguntas anteriores aun le rondaban insistentemente dentro de su cabeza.

-El olor a cloro es normal una vez que se ha roto fuente.-explicó el doctor.-Es el olor natural de líquido amniótico, respecto a lo de autoinfringirse daño… tiene relación directa con la condición actual del bebé.

_La enfermera se interpuso entre él y la camilla, armada con un bolígrafo y una planilla en blanco, dispuesta a todo con tal de recibir la información necesaria, incluso a que le pasara por encima, cosa que casi ocurre._

_-Buenos días, soy Lyubov' Pávlova, enfermera de turno y necesito que me responda algunas preguntas.-por algún motivo, pese a su baja estatura, esta mujer le hacía prestarle tanta atención como Mongolia._

_-D-da.-responde aun algo aturdido._

_-Necesito saber datos personales, psicológicos, físicos, de alimentación, historia médica y estado de gestación, todo esto es información confidencial, serpa manejada únicamente por el equipo médico a cargo.-dijo al momento en que llenaba la ficha con la hora y la fecha.- ¿Cuántas semanas de gestación tiene hasta el momento?_

_Iván sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, como nunca en su vida.-Por el General Invierno, sólo tiene treinta semanas._

_-¿Conoce su estado psicológico? ¿Este estado ha influido en sus hábitos de alimentación?-Iván lo pensó un poco, el ánimo de su pareja era un tanto confuso, casi como el de él mismo._

_-Ha tenido depresión durante toda su vida, ha tratado de suicidarse innumerables veces, últimamente se trataba con un psiquiatra suizo y, extrañamente, se le veía estable, sólo algo nerviosa durante el día… con respecto a la comida, al principio las náuseas no le dejaban probar bocado, luego se tardaba mucho en comer, revolvía la sopa más de lo llegaba a su boca, y en el momento más inesperado nadie sabía cómo el plato estaba limpio.-dijo alzando una ceja, sorprendido por lo que decía.-Sólo comía excesivamente y a la vista de todos cuando tenía sus antojos imposibles, dos veces a la semana… ouch…_

_-Pero, ¿me podría asegurar que realmente comía constantemente y no le daba la comida al perro?_

_-No tenemos perro._

_-Algo habrá, la comida no desaparece en un segundo, es fisiológicamente imposible._

_-No, no puedo asegurar que coma.-respondió oscureciendo su mirada y congelando su alrededor, hasta parecía que la luz había disminuido a su alrededor, pero la mujer continuo preguntando._

_-¿Cómo fue el embarazo? ¿Alguna enfermedad previa importante?-inquirió insistentemente._

_-Tenía mucho frío por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo al lado de la chimenea, por más que le recordáramos que el doctor le recomendó alejarse de cualquier fuente de humo, pero cambiar las viejas costumbres es difícil._

_-¿Cuál es la razón exacta de su ingreso?_

_-Sentí un ruedo sordo y cando llegue a la cocina la encontré desmayada con el líquido emanando de sus piernas, olía a cloro, así que asumo que resbalo y se golpeó la cabeza._

_-Por el momento no necesitamos más información que su nombre y edad. De ser necesario se le volverán a hacer preguntas atingentes a la situación._

_-Está bien, es un país, Lituania, Toris Laurianaitis, tiene aproximadamente un milenio doscientos, por no echarle más leña al fuego. La enfermera terminó de garabatear la ficha, y tras mirarlo de reojo, siguió su camino a pabellón, a una velocidad inhumana._

-Creemos que probablemente, por sus antecedentes psicológicos, su alimentación allá sido deficiente durante las últimas treinta semanas, a esto hay que sumarle la prolongada exposición al humo. Normalmente estas dos condicionantes desencadenan partos prematuros y reducción en el tamaño normal del feto, desgraciadamente este es un caso más grave, apenas pesa un kilo ochocientos gramos y mide vientres centímetros y medio.

Iván lo miro extrañado, no podía relacionar el tamaño de la panza con el del bebé, respectivamente era ilógico.-Si se lo pregunta, el líquido amniótico llena el espacio sin importar el tamaño del feto.

Confuso aun, tuvo que hacer la pregunta, como era ´posible que nadie se lo dijera aun.- Pero ¿qué ha sido el bebé?

-Pero si ya se lo dije, ambas, ha sido una niña.-dijo el cirujano como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-Pero dejándonos de rodeo, el estado de la bebé es crítico, se encuentra en la unidad de tratamientos neonatológicos y le recomiendo que se prepare mentalmente para visitarla.

Volvió a dudar, la situación se hacía cada vez más desesperante para él, jamás le había pasado esto, no poder reaccionar automáticamente, fluidamente.- ¿Ella vivirá?

-No es algo que pueda asegurarte en este momento.-confeso el profesional.-Todo dependerá de la respuesta que tenga la bebé a los tratamientos.

La conversación acabo con los detalles de la condición de Toris, y los procedimientos que llevarían a cabo antes de que pudiera ir a visitarla a la habitación designada, y como si el viento lo empujara, el hombre se dirigió a neonatología, con el desgano típico del cansancio.

Iván quedo sólo en el pasillo, quieto, sin moverse ni un milímetro hasta que Natalia le sostuvo la mano, y con su inexpresivo rostro le dijo que fuera a verla.

Al llegar a la sección de pediatría, un enfermero procedió a guiar al padre hacia la sala de neonatología, habían pocos bebés ahí, de hecho, lo que más resaltaba eran las maquinas a las cuales estaban conectados, entre cables y tubos, dentro de esas pequeñas "vitrinas" que proporcionaban el hermetismo suficiente para proteger a los infantes de cualquier germen que hubiera en el aire. Sin embargo, su bebé fue lo que más le impresionó, casi no le veía entre los tubos, el catéter de las mariposas sobresalía en su pequeño cuerpo, realmente medía veintitrés centímetros y medio, y los huesos de sus costillas parecían marcarse completamente a través de la piel.

-_Por favor, que viva.-_pensó contemplando la cuna con temor absoluto reflejado en el rostro. Era el peor escenario que podía ocurrir, no oía al enfermero, pasó un rato antes de que reaccionara al movimiento en su brazo.- ¿Dijo algo?

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrán a la niña?-volvió a repetir el hombre con paciencia y sorpresa de que Iván aún se mantuviera en pie por su propia cuenta, comúnmente los padres debían sentarse después de ver a su hijos así, las madres no, ya estaban en la silla de ruedas, por lo menos la mayoría de las veces.

Iván se quedó en silencio, habían hablado de eso durante tantas noches antes de caer dormidos, pero ahora no podía pronunciarlo, colocó una mano sobre el acrílico transparente.- Anna Braginskaya.*

Era casi medio día cuando los dejaron ver a Toris. La habitación quedaba en el tercer piso del hospital, dejando ver la catedral desde la ventana, pero Toris, recostada en la camilla, semi inclinada, con la mirada perdida, no era capaz de disfrutar el paisaje. Iván se sentó a su lado, besando su frente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla delicadamente. Vio al resto asomarse por la puerta, querían darles espacio, pero al mismo tiempo no querían despegarse de ellos, querían noticias.

-¿Dónde está nuestro bebé?-preguntó finalmente, observando su vientre plano, la preocupación en su voz era palpable. Sólo pensar que podría haber muerto por culpa de su accidente. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero Iván le tranquilizo.

-Iremos a verla en cuanto te permitan moverte, mi amor.-le susurró al oído, besándola nuevamente.-Anna está viva.-aun diciendo eso sentía el amargo en su boca, con los ojos tanto o más acuosos que los de su lituana. En el fondo sabía que para Toris, ver a su bebé así podría ser contraproducente, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera el derecho de conocer a Anna.

Entre todos hicieron esfuerzos por hacerla comer, aunque fuera un poco, pero la anestesia un dejaba una inapetencia, pese a haber pasado cerca de ocho horas desde la cesárea. Cerca de las dos de la tarde apareció una enfermera de neonatología que se ofreció a llevarla a conocer a su bebé. Tan pronto lo hizo, la cara de Toris se ilumino, Iván aún seguía preocupado por la reacción que pudiera tener, pero no había de otra.

-Toris, no te gustara lo que vas a ver, ella está muy débil así que…le han puesto intravenosas por todo su cuerpecito.

-No importa Iván, es mi hija de todos modos, tengo que verla.-dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo condensada en una sola persona. Pero esto cambio por completo al pasar tres minutos de sostener al bebé a través de los guantes, retiro las manos, temblando como una jalea, conteniendo las lágrimas y el llanto que amenazaba con surgir de su pequeña garganta.

Una sola mirada de Iván basto para que la enfermera llevara a Toris de vuelta a la habitación. Se sentía tan culpable, todo por caminar en plena noche con las luces apagadas, y en la ¡cocina! Su bebé podría morir en cualquier momento, no podía tolerarlo, simplemente daría su vida a cambio de ella, ¡lo que fuera necesario!

De vuelta en la habitación, por la mirada preocupada los demás decidieron dejarlos a solas, era una situación demasiado delicada como para intervenir, tan sólo atinaron a llamar al Suizo.

Pero ignoraban lo que ocurría ahí dentro. Por mucho que Iván trataba de subirle el ánimo, de que reaccionara a algo de lo que decía, nada funcionaba, Toris estaba en una especie de limbo mental y empezaba a curvarse sobre sí misma, sosteniendo las manos en su pecho, sin emitir ruido alguno. Se desmayó entre sus brazos, se veía tensa, tensa de dolor, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo casi quemaba a Iván, pero no la soltó, no hasta colocarla en la camilla y descubrir que ya no era ella, había vuelto a ser él, había vuelto a ser el Lituania de siempre.

En ese instante, sin la decencia de tocar la puerta, entraron el doctor de cabecera y el cirujano, los cuales se detuvieron de golpe al ver a dos hombres, donde debería estar una mujer y su esposo.

-¡Ha ocurrido el cambio!-exclamó con excitación académica el doctor de cabecera.-Pero no esperaba que ocurriera tan pronto.

-¡Pero si era una mujer común y corriente!-este comentario de parte del cirujano hizo que Iván, ya sobrepasando su umbral de paciencia, se levantara lentamente, con un aura gélida emanado de él, llenando toda la habitación, desfundando su cañería lentamente, al tiempo que se giraba, con aquella cara desquiciada de ojos glaciales.

-Es un país.-dijo con una sonrisa psicótica.

* * *

><p>*En caso de que alguien no lo sepa, el líquido amniótico huele a cloro.<p>

*En Rusia, Anna se lee Anya, y los apellidos femeninos tienen terminación "a" y en caso de terminar en una vocal, se agrega la terminación "aya".

El siguiente será el último capítulo, ¿están emocionados? ¡Nosotras sí! Disculpen la demora, pero no habíamos logrado coincidir para desarrollar el cap., la universidad es agobiante para ambas, por un lado enfermería y por el otro diseño (o sea, psicopatear gente por reunir información, literalmente).

¿Nos regalan reviews a modo de huevitos de pascua? Recuerden que nunca se es demasiado mayor para el chocolate ;D

Ah, y no nos maten por favor.

¡Los queremos! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola a todos! Adivinen que ocurre hoy, ¿alguien lo sabe? Pues sí, hoy se sube el último cap de este fic! He terminado algo largo, relativamente, y no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Doni y sus reviews, espero que les guste este cap, sin más, ¡A leer se a dicho!

* * *

><p>Alegremente, la pequeña Anna había sido dada de alta hacía un par de meses. Aún no había crecido mucho, pero a quien veía pasar le otorgaba una radiante sonrisa con un pequeño incisivo inferior asomando, tan blanco como la nieve en pleno invierno ruso.<p>

Toris la observaba mientras pensaba en lo acontecido durante los últimos meses, si bien, desde que volvió a su cuerpo original se había vuelto más fuerte anímicamente hablando, le seguía remordiendo lo estúpido que fue para tener semejante accidente y poner en riesgo a la pequeña. Pero Vash le había confirmado que estaba más equilibrado luego de salir del hospital, aunque aún no terminaba su tratamiento, claro, puesto que las hormonas tardan en desaparecer. Pero eso ya había pasado a un segundo plano, la fortaleza de su niña le generaba admiración, lucho tanto como ellos para sobrevivir, y eso lo enorgullecía profundamente. Tras dejar su hilo de pensamiento, recogió uno de los gorritos de la pequeña, y con el cubrió las blancas pelusas de su cabeza, haciendo una pequeña caricia en la nariz de la menor antes de besarla colocarla de vuelta en su cuna. Era tan hermosa, pero no todo eran pétalos de rosa, si bien no les causaba mayores problemas y los dejaba dormir, tenía un pequeño problema de dependía a Bielorrusia, para la mala de _papá_ Iván, y por algún extraño motivo, la pequeña se había enfermado del estómago, y no se le quitaba con nada.

Cuando llegaba el momento en que papá y mamá debían asistir a sus respectivos trabajos, no les quedaba de otra, más que dejar a quien fuera al cuidado de su tesorito, pero curiosamente, los que obtenían menos problemas eran Natalia y Raivis, la primera por ser la favorita de la bebe, y el segundo por el extremos parecido físico al padre, con la diferencia de que se dejaba golpear por la nueva favorita de la casa y obviamente, el tamaño, lo cual ayudaba bastante.

Y la cereza de la torta, era que ya apremiaba una reunión para presentar a la hija de la Federación Rusa y la Republica de Lituania ante el resto del mundo, literalmente. Para dicho evento, obviamente tendrían que vestir de gala y habría mucho ruido, extrañamente a Iván se le había activado el nervio de la moda en un ataque de bipolaridad, Lituania no tendría que enterarse que la esposa del jefe de Iván había sido la culpable de esto, pero había decidido combinar el color de ojos de Toris con la delicada gasa con la que mandaría a confeccionar el vestido de su pequeña Anna. Toris, sólo pensaba en que todo ese alboroto molestaría a la diminuta criatura, cuyo tracto digestivo le estaba costando una pequeña fortuna en pañales, maldito dolor de estómago.

A falta de un buen Rudopoldo que se encargara de organizar la decoración y actividades para un evento de esta categoría, habían decidido dejarlo en manos de Patrick, aunque sinceramente, en estos momentos dudaban de su capacidad para poder hacerlo, considerando su avanzada edad. Pero no todo estaba perdido, o quizás sí, ya que Polonia decidió invadir la mansión una semana antes, llegando de su semana de la moda en Paris, por lo que su vea de decorador estaba florecida al máximo.

-Por favor perras, o sea, adivinen quien llegó a salvar el día.-sí, mucho tiempo con Francis y periodistas ingleses. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, había hecho todos los planes concernientes con ayuda del viejo mayordomo, incluso había agendado para el día siguiente la visita del servicio de banquetes para que los anfitriones cataran los alimentos que serían ofrecidos a los invitados el día de la reunión.

En pocos días la mansión ya parecía otra, y gracias a las insistencias de todos, Polonia tan sólo colocó algunos adornos en tonos rosa, ya que obviamente tenían que dar a conocer que se trataba de una niña, y claro, la gala se llevaría a cabo en el salón de ámbar. Pero esto no paro ahí, incluso la entrada a la mansión había sido completamente remodelada, y la ropa de los habitantes de la mansión había sido escogida por Felixs, excepto el vestido de Anna, no se arriesgaría a perder el cuello por llevarle la contraria a su primo.

Habían enviado invitaciones por confirmar al evento, y tan sólo recibieron un no rotundo, era de parte del jefe de Ucrania, lo que no sabía era que la susodicha se había escapado ya para avisar que asistiría, fuera lo que dijera su jefe, lo que fuera por su sobrina. De hecho, había llegado tres días después de Felixs, vestida completamente de negro, con un sujetador reductor, y una peluca negra risada, usando lentes falsos, todo eso con tal de que el jefe de estado no la reconociera al cruzar la frontera y vaya que bien le había salido su disfraz, puesto que incluso asustó a uno de los mayordomos cuando ingresó como si nada a la mansión.

_-Por dios preciosa, ¿quién eres?-preguntó el polaco abusando de los tonos agudos de su voz, lo cual atrajo a más de una persona al lugar._

_-Pero si el disfraz no logra cubrirlo completamente.-dijo la mujer nerviosamente al tiempo que señalaba su prominente busto._

_-No señorita, la persona que yo conozco es revienta sesenta revienta, y usted llega a un noventa. O sea, no se ofenda por favor, no es nada en contra de usted.-inquirió el de melena._

_-Cielos, entonces este sujetador sí que funciona.-comentó quitando se la peluca y las lentillas oscuras.- ¿Ahora me reconoces?_

Sí, eso fue todo un acontecimiento. Y ese par de manos extra les venía muy bien. Gracias a su habilidad en el cultivo y otras actividades agrícolas, el invernadero había sufrido una sobreproducción en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, lo cual fue de gran ayuda para el bufet, ya que con la cantidad de asistentes, esto había disminuido el sobre gasto a la mitad.

Cuando llegó el esperado día, el estacionamiento no daba a vasto, es más, habían acondicionado una parte de la terraza para hacer más espacio, ya que no podrían utilizarla por el frio que empezaba a invadir las calles de Moscú.

Una de las llegadas más despampanantes fue protagonizada por Sur Corea, quien entro al puro estilo del Gangnam style, con dos chicas de escasa ropa, las cuales fueron despachadas una vez que el asiático se quitó las gafas.

Sin embargo, esto no generó mayor molestia en los presentes, los cuales rieron por la idea del joven Jong Soo, un rato después los hermanos de Arthur aparecieron, cual banda de motoqueros, dejando a algunas chicas babeando en el proceso de descender de la motocicleta.

No falto mucho para que todos estuvieran charlando y riendo animadamente dentro del salón, aunque claro, algunas de las naciones más conocidas por su interés arqueológico, cofcofInglaterracofcof, o artístico, no apartaban su vista de los matices del ámbar. Pero bastó un tintineo de copas para que la atención se desviara completamente al anfitrión.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir a conocer, y celebrar la recuperación de nuestra pequeña, Anna Brangiskaya, un aplauso para la pequeña.-dijo el ruso mientras Toris sostenía a la pequeña entre sus brazos, no pasó desapercibido el hermoso vestido que traía, tan verde como los ojos de la madre, aunque ahora era padre, pero eso no importaba.

La pequeña dió una bella sonrisa a su público, sacando más de una exclamación de ternura.

-¡Felicidades Anna!-gritó alguien entre la multitud, haciendo que la pequeña hiciera un pequeño gesto de vergüenza, más encantadora no podía ser.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¡lo ha entendido!-exclamó el suizo. Luego de la cara de sorpresa que puso el público en general, se empezaron a servir algunos aperitivos salados, indicando que la cena se encontraba próxima a empezar.

Mientras algunos se turnaban para pasar un rato con la bebé, no era muy común que pudieran estar en contacto con uno, Toris se escapó para observar fuera, ya empezaba a oscurecer, por lo que no faltaría mucho para la cena, poco después se volvió a los demás, y recogió a la pequeña para llevarla a su habitación mientras ellos cenaban, el exceso de estimulación ya la hacía cerrar los ojos cada cierto rato, por lo que, en compañía de México, con quien hablaba, subió por las escaleras hasta la pequeña habitación al lado de la suya.

Sin duda alguna la mexicana quedó maravillada con lo que veía, y mientras se acercaba a la pequeña, para darle un "buenas noches", sus ojos se deslizaron por la ventana mientras su mano tocaba la de la pequeña.

_-"La Katrina reclama un alma pura e inocente, desea una nueva estrella con la cual compartir sus fiestas, sin embargo ella no es egoísta, es amable, pedirá otra que inocente ya no sea. Para que aquel cuerpo débil se vuelva fuerte como el diamante y puro como cristal."-_murmuró con los ojos en blanco, para luego despertar con cierto estupor y despedirse nerviosamente mientras abandonaba la habitación. Toris quedó pasmado, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Le estaba diciendo que su hija moriría, o que sería él, o su Iván? Sin poner mucha atención en sus acciones, depositó a la bebé en su cuna y salió de la habitación, dejando el espanta cuco prendido junto a la cuna. No se percató del hecho que su bebé giró y quedó boca arriba.

De vuelta en el salón de ámbar, se encontró con que se estaban empezando a servir las entradas, y para no preocupar a sus invitados, tan bien como siempre, fingió una sonrisa y se sentó junto a su amado.-Ya está dormida.-susurró antes de empezar a comer.

La cena continuó con tranquilidad, sin duda alguna todo estaba exquisita, pero las risas y cuchicheo no se detuvieron por nada del mundo, incluso, cuando estaban bebiendo el té entre la comida y el postre, fue en ese momento que India se quedó mirando la taza de Bielorrusia, la mayoría esperaba que la mujer reaccionara mal, mas no fue así, el candente hombre tomó la taza de entre sus manos, y con un dejo de misterio, comenzó a observar en su interior.

-El té dice que ha llegado el momento de tomar decisiones importantes, bruscamente el destino se ha dividido en dos, un camino es abrupto, pero el otro se ve sumamente oscuro y sinuoso. Está en tus manos decidir qué hacer.-concluyó el joven moreno de ojos profundos devolviéndole la taza.

-Nada mal.-comentó Prusia al otro lado de la joven.- Yo debí haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero heme aquí, quizás también tú puedas seguir así.-le susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué sabes tú?-dijo bruscamente, retirándose antes de que le sirvieran su postre.- Estuvo delicioso.-agregó antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Bruder.-le regañó su hermano.

Al poco rato, Lituania aun sintiendo un pequeño pesar, decidió ir a observar a su pequeña, todo lo ocurrido le había dejado algo dando vueltas, y esto cobró sentido al momento que ingresó a la habitación, que extrañamente estaba fría. Con inquietud se acercó a la cuna y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¡Iván! ¡Sube rápido, algo le pasa a Anna!-gritó desgarrando su garganta por la desesperación, ¿en qué momento había ocurrido? Los labios de su pequeña, al igual que las uñas, se tornaban de azul lentamente. Los pasos apresurados por los pasillos delataban que más de una persona se aproximaba, pero eso no le importaba, en vano trataba de hacerla respirar.

No faltó decir palabra alguna, Gales e Inglaterra intentaban reanimar a la pequeña con sus conocimientos médicos, más no era suficiente, ya era muy tarde, la niña se había ahogado con su propia saliva. La bufanda de Iván, cobrando vida propia, se agitaba, mostrando el nerviosismo que el más alto no era capaz de reflejar en su rostro. Tras varios intentos, las naciones médicas se miraron con tristeza entre ellos y luego dirigieron la misma mirada a los padres primerizos.

-No, no, por favor, ¡no!-chillaba Lituania.-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa.-Rusia trataba de alejarlo de aquella vista, pero los ojos verdes del lituano no podían desviarse del cuerpo frío de la infante.

-¡Este no es el final!-exclamó una agitada Bielorrusia, quien ingresó al cuarto quitando de en medio a los fisgones, debía prisa, algo le decía que si no lo hacía a tiempo, nada tendría sentido de ahí en más.

De la nada, unas siluetas blancas aparecieron en el cuarto, acechando al bebé, y por algún absurdo motivo, nadie cercano a la habitación podía moverse, excepto Natalia, el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor. Una de esas apariciones se aproximó a Natalia, mientras que otra más apartada recogía a la bebé.

La rubia intentaba quietarse a ese ser del camino, pero esta se plantó frente a ella y le miró intensamente. Pudo sentir una voz dentro de su cabeza, pero estaba segura de que aquel ser no era el que le hablaba, ya que no movía los labios. Fue entonces que lo reconoció, era el prusiano.

-Ya he escogido.-dijo con determinación, mientras oía una bendición dirigida hacia ella.-No me importa lo que pase con este cuerpo, no me importa perder mi orgullo y conciencia, yo le sedó la vida a esta niña, libre albedrío le doy sobre mis habitantes, ustedes no se la llevarán como han hecho con otros, nosotros jamás se los permitiremos, por más que traten de apartarnos de ellos.

Tal y como había aprendido hasta ese momento, dejó caer por su mano una cadena de plata, después de meses atormentándola, había descubierto como deshacerse de ellos momentáneamente. Dio un latigazo con la cadena al que tenía en frente y el ente esquivó, cosa que aprovechó para lanzarse sobre el otro ser y arrebatarle a la criatura de los brazos.

-Bravo.-escuchó como alguien apremiaba a su lado.-Mujer, sin duda no cometí un error al encomendarte esto.

-¿Prusia?-simplemente no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

-Así me llaman.-comentó el albino sonriendo pícaramente.-Pero también tengo otros nombres, y quizás no sea quien tú piensas que soy, por algo sigo aquí y los demás no, ¿no te parece?

El misterio no le hacía ninguna gracia, ya estaba cansada de todo eso.-Explícame de una vez que está pasando aquí.

-Primero déjame espantar a las placas tectónicas de aquí.-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban y las figuras blancas retrocedían.- No tienen nada que hacer en este lugar.-siseó cual serpiente mientras estas se desvanecían.

Natalia seguía estupefacta, y aun nadie se movía.

-Verás Natalia, necesitaba un cuerpo que me permitiera caminar entre ustedes, y que mejor que el de un caballero templario para ello, claro que él aún no sabe que habito en su interior. Yo soy la muerte querida mía, y hoy debo llevarme a una de ustedes dos.

-Pues ya está decidido quién será.-dijo la mujer del cintillo.

-No es tan simple.-respondió el hombre que poco a poco se volvía más y más traslucido, adquiriendo un aspecto fantasmagórico, aterrador.- No dejo que ellos se las lleven porque así no podrán materializarse como ustedes. En la antigüedad lo intentaron muchas veces, es por eso que sus padres ya no están aquí. Pero me pregunto si me llevare a una pequeña inocente o a una no tan inocente, ¿qué cuerpo vale pena conservar?

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-exclamó la mayor.- No puedes quitarles su felicidad, ¡ella merece quedarse!

-Claro que sí, pero ¿tú realmente estas dispuesta a dejarlo todo? ¿Por qué mejor no jugamos a la ruleta rusa? Veamos que decide el destino. Sí te disparas a ti, me llevare tu alma, sí no te das, me quedo con la pequeña. Te daré tres intentos.-dijo mientras sacaba una pistola de entre su ropa y le mostraba como colocaba la única bala.

Con las manos temblorosas depositó a la bebé en su cuna, y tras suspirar, recibió el arma, hizo girar la nuez del revólver, y suplicando a todos los dioses existentes levanto el arma hasta su sien. Podría jurar que el silencio se hizo aún mayor, tomó aire y disparó.

Nada, no había ocurrido nada. Sólo pudo observar la sonrisa enferma que se dibujaba en el semblante sombrío de la muerte. Repitió el procedimiento, girando nuevamente la nuez y disparando en su sien. Otra vez, nada. Sentía que se largaría a llorar de un momento a otro, sus hombros le dolía como si tuviera todo el peso del mundo sobre ellos, tragó espeso y con las pupilas dilatadas a más no poder, hizo girar por última vez mientras miraba con terror y desesperación a la bebé. Ella por la niña haría lo que fuera, no la dejaría morir.

-Ya es suficiente.-dijo la muerte quitándole el revólver, justo antes de que halara el gatillo, disparando al techo.-No quiero que mi acompañante tenga un agujero en la cara. Tu determinación es admirable. Te llevaré a ti.

-Gracias.-sollozó Natalia, se acercó a la cuna y le dio un cálido beso en la frente a Anna, en ese momento sintió como la vida se le escapaba de entre los labios.

-Ya está hecho.-dijo la muerte moviendo sus dedos en abanico.- Es hora de irnos preciosa.

El tiempo volvió a correr, y junto a la cuna se encontraba Natalia, era imposible explicar en qué momento había llegado ahí, y el cómo Anna estaba recostada en la cuna. No pudieron preguntar, puesto que Bielorrusia se desvaneció en el aire y el llanto de la infante inundó la habitación.

Pero algo aún más extraño ocurría.

Katyusha observó a la bebé con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Siento a Bielorrusia en ella. Por Dios, le ha dado su vida.

-Santo Dios.-exclamaron los padres corriendo abruptamente hasta su hija, la cual, ya no estaba tan pequeña, sino que había adquirido el verdadero tamaño que debería tener a su edad.- Gracias Natalia, gracias.-murmuró el lituano abrazado a su ruso.

* * *

><p>Unas décadas habían pasado desde aquellos acontecimientos, y poco a poco la pequeña Bielorrusia se volvía una niña sana, cuyo largo cabello color miel era acariciado por el viento y la nieve de ese día en el jardín de la mansión rusa. Sus ojos grises seguían los copos que perseguía con entusiasmo, mientras el mandil y abrigos se le mojaban cada vez que se hundía en la blanca nieve.<p>

-Anna, ten cuidado o te vas lastimar.-le recordaba Toris mientras la recogía y le sacudía la pegajosa nieve.-Vamos, tu padre nos espera dentro.

-Sí mami.-respondió la pequeña mientras se dirigían a la mansión.

-Oh, ahí viene.-dijo uno de los presentes.

-Buenas tardes Bielorrusia.-saludó un hombre rubio brazado a un oso polar.

-Buenas tardes Canadá.-respondió está encaramándose a su silla donde la esperaba una muñeca vestida igual que la antigua Bielorrusia.

-Bien, damos por iniciada la reunión mundial.-se escuchó a Alemania acomodando sus lentillas y gruñendo a los ruidosos.

-Natalia dice que actúas tal y como de costumbre tío Alemania.-río la pequeña. Y sí, eso se había vuelto una de las frases más comunes de la pequeña y así sabían que la otra Bielorrusia seguía velando por la pequeña.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doni:<strong> Creo que es la primera vez que escribo aquí directamente, ñe, ¿y qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Merecemos tomates o flores? Ojalá les haya gustado el fic; y yo ya no recuerdo desde que capítulo estoy cooperando con la trama y redacción así que, en fin, espero que este cap les haya alegrado el día/tarde/noche, depende de la hora. BUENO! La cosa es que existen algunos lectores que no dejan reviews (Val, sé que estás leyendo esto, ¡y te amamos!), nada más darles las gracias a todos nuestros lectores, dejen o no dejen reviews, deseamos que les haya gustado y que el final haya sido de su agrado, por más extraño y variado el tema y personajes.

Sin más, ¡para mí son todos unos chocolates!

Un beso en ambas mejillas, ¡para todos!

**Latvflu:** De todo corazón, gracia por leer hasta aquí, y leer el mensaje de Doni, sé que aborde más temas de los expuestos, pero ya ven que ha dado un buen final gracias a eso. Gracias por todos los reviews y criticas constructivas u ortográficas (Mari, en serio, te pasaste, gracias por la ayuda). Y un altar a la Doni con sus conocimientos biológicos.

Como ya saben, no he abandonado el proyecto UKUSA, y planeo continuarlo dentro de lo que resta del año.

Bueno, hasta la próxima historia, bye!


End file.
